Demons of the Woods
by Blank.Verse.Bloopers
Summary: Sakura is a simple girl. Or, at least she is until she gets kidnapped by a crazy prince and somehow ends up in the care of a bandit with temper issues. Can love blossom in the blood of war? GaaraXSakura, some SasuSaku onesided and slight KibaSaku
1. Fire

**Okay...so here's the fic I wrote on vacation...or at leats _started _on vacation, it's not exactly finished...or really has a specific direction for that matter...here is chapter one and I hope you enjoy it! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not, repeat DO NOT, own Naruto or any of it's characters...

* * *

**

CHAPTER ONE 

It was about two in the morning. A young girl slept soundly; her short pink hair resting gently over her white pillows. The girl's fair skin was gleaming in the moonlight. She was peaceful, something that wasn't common for the girl. She was living through a war. It wasn't really a war, actually. It was more of a massacre.

The princes who ruled over the land she lived in were ruthless. Any rebellion was severely punished. Often guards would be sent to eliminate certain individuals or even whole clans. If that happened, there was no escaping. It wasn't completely uncalled for though. There were groups of rebel bandits who killed appointed lords and basically went around causing trouble and destruction. Some people felt that the princes had no other choice. Others became rebels. The country was slowly dividing, and there were more and more people being caught in the middle.

Anyway, back to the sleeping girl. You remember her right? She was one of those people who were mostly neutral. She did, however, feel the princes could be a little…harsh. Her only concern at the moment was whatever dream she was having. It was probably a pleasant dream. Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, cough. Cough, cough, cough.

The girl's eyelids lifted revealing two emerald orbs. She sniffed the air and coughed again. '_Smoke?_' she thought. '_Why would there be smoke coming through the windows?'_

She got up from her bed. Her body was tired and begging for more sleep. She approached the window and what she saw made her wide-awake.

Fire. The entire village was on fire. A small royal army was fighting with some of the men of her clan. She watched as countless citizens were murdered. She ran outside.

'_I have to run,'_ she thought, '_I have to get out of here.'_

She ran downstairs and saw the bodies of her parents; their faces frozen in shock. One man shouted and pointed at her. She decided that now would be a good time to run like hell. So she did. She heard them coming after her, as her legs grew fatigued. Her body was begging for her to stop. She looked back to see the man coming closer. Unfortunately, while she was looking back, a large root materialized in her path, causing her to fall. Her head hit the ground and she was knocked unconscious.

* * *

The girl awoke to find herself sitting in a cart with her hands bound; her head leaning against another man. It was a (former) neighbor of hers.

"Oh! Sorry," she said.

"It's alright Sakura."

"Where are we?"

"In a royal prison carriage. I would assume we're being taken to the castle."

"Did anyone tell you why?"

The man shook his head. "From what I can tell, we're lucky to be alive. Orochimaru was the one who led those troops that attacked us. He's not exactly the nicest guy if you haven't noticed. He's probably the prince's most vicious general. Those troops killed everyone. Elderly. Women. Children. Everyone.

Sakura gulped. Maybe she could escape, but she was tied up, it was dark, and she was dealing with one of the deadliest men alive. Running wasn't exactly the most solid plan there was.

She noticed that there were five men besides the one she had been sleeping on. They were the strongest fighters of her clan. If they were still alive, maybe there was hope.

There was a sudden lurch as he cart came to a halt. Sakura was thrust to the floor.

'_Great. Just great.'_

A snaky looking man opened the door. His skin was as white as the full moon and his yellow eyes were as scary as one. His long hair wade him seemed almost feminine. He wore a sadistic smirk that sent shivers up Sakura's spine.

"Welcome," he said, "to the Uchiha castle."

Sakura stared up at the stone wonder in front of her. The castle was bigger than she had ever imagined. In fact, she was so enthralled by the structure, that she didn't her comrades being taken away in front of her; that is until she felt someone grab her from behind.

"Hey! Let go of--"

Sakura stopped and gasped when she saw that the snake-guy was the one holding her.

He steered and carried her into a large hall. Seated at the opposite side were the two princes: Itachi and Sasuke.

Both had long black bangs that fell in front of their faces, but not covering their cold black eyes and their pale skin. Itachi's hair was loner than Sasuke's, and was tied up in a ponytail behind his head. Other than that, a blind man would have thought they were twins.

Itachi addressed his prisoners:

"You six have proved to be the finest fighters of your clan. Therefore we are giving you a choice: join our armies of be executed."

Four of the men opted to live. The other two swore at the princes saying that they would rather die than kill for bastards like themselves. They were taken away to be executed. One of them was Sakura's former neighbor. Servants escorted the other four out.

Once thaw were gone, the snaky-man pushed Sakura forward.

"Orochimaru," said the elder prince, "what is this?"

"A gift from the Haruno clan. Receive it if you will. If not, you could always use another servant," he paused, "or I could just kill her."

Itachi just looked at her and shook his head slightly. He then turned to his brother who was looking her up and down with his black eyes.

"Hmm," he said finally, "I'm intrigued. I'll have to see if there is anything interesting underneath all that filth."

Sakura growled at him.

Sasuke called for a servant to get Sakura clean. A guard accompanied the servant. He picked up Sakura and put the pink haired girl over his shoulder. She was then carried kicking and struggling out of the throne room.

As she was leaving, she saw Sasuke smirk. This did not bode well.

END CHAPTER ONE

* * *

**A/N: Questions? Comments? Concerns? Reviews? All are welcome!**


	2. Bath time! Woohoo!

**Wow! I got a great response to the first chapter...seriously reviews arrived within the hour...I hope you all enjoy this next chapter, even tohugh it's sort of short...I promise the next chapter will be better:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...although...that would be nice

* * *

**

CHAPTER TWO 

Sakura was led down a hall toward the bathroom. Or, at least she _assumed _they were headed toward a bathroom. All the doors and halls looked the same. The caste was a firkin labyrinth. She had stopped struggling shortly after leaving the throne room; it was pretty pointless. Not to mention exhausting. She was happy to see that the servant who was with her was girl. She had long blond hair and wouldn't look up at Sakura, but she was pretty sure that she had blue eyes. At the bathroom, the guard let Sakura down and she followed the blond girl inside. The door slammed behind her, making an obvious reminder that the guard would still be outside.

Sakura assumed this wasn't the servant's bath. The tub was made of black marble, as was every other surface in the bathroom. Obviously, the Uchihas were obsessed with black.

As the blond girl filled the tub, Sakura took a moment to observe herself in the mirror. Although she hated to admit it, Sasuke was right: she was filthy. Her body was covered with soot and ash while her hair could have had birds nesting in it. She was also covered with dirt form when she fell, not to mention the random blotches of blood. She was no river goddess. She'd have been lucky to be recognized as a human the way she looked. Her thoughts on dirt and whatnot were interrupted by the blond girl's voice.

"Miss, your bath is ready."

"Oh. Thank you," Sakura said turning around. "Wow. Is all this for me?"

The other girl nodded. The bath was warm and filled with a thick layer of bubbles that smelled faintly of lavender. It looked, felt, and smelled heavenly. Sakura sighed as she slipped into the tub.

"Sasuke is a bastard," Sakura said, "but this feels really good."

"I'm glad you like it…and you're right. Sasuke is a bastard for what he's doing to you, but look on the bright side."

"There's a bright side."

"But of course."

"I hate to ask but what is the bright side."

"You _could have _been Itachi's"

Sakura couldn't help but laugh. "I'm Sakura by the way."

"I'm Ino."

"Well it's a pleasure to splash you, Ino," said Sakura splashing some water in Ino's direction.

"Ditto," said Ino, splashing back.

When Sakura was done with her bath, Ino took her to pick out clothes. The guard followed, but again, stood outside the door. The two girls talked as Sakura tried on the clothes. There were a few giggles that only grew louder as they tried to suppress them.

"Hey, what's all the commotion in here?"

In walked a boy form the other side of the room. (A/N: Yes, the guard is too stupid to guard that door) The boy had short brown hair and red marks on his cheeks extending form his eyes.

"Kiba!"

"Who?"

"Sakura, this is Kiba. He's a servant here too. The princes killed his clan and he was brought here."

"I'm Sakura."

"Well Sakura," Kiba said, "I wish you luck."

"With what?"

"Staying alive."

Sakura gulped. Seeing her face, Ino said, "Kiba, don't talk like that."

"I can't just pretend that we're not in danger every moment!" he said, and stormed out of the room.

Ino looked at Sakura. "Kiba's mom…she was the best warrior of his clan. She was executed right in front of him."

"Oh…wow."

"Well, enough about that!" said Ino attempting a smile. "You need to pick a dress. Not that most of these deserve to be _called _dresses, or clothing for that matter. You might as well walk around in your underwear."

"That's probably the idea…"

Sakura chose a basic red dress with red sandals. Ino produced a red ribbon, which she used to tie up her hair. The dress was a little too short for Sakura's liking. She felt very sluttish, but the other outfits were worse.

Sakura sighed. "How do I look?"

"Completely fuck-able."

Sakura whipped around to see Sasuke with a smirk and a guard behind him.

"You," commanded Sasuke, gesturing to the guard, "take her to my quarters."

Before Sakura had a chance to think, the guard was picking her up and carrying her out. Normally Sakura would have been kicking and screaming, but she was too busy trying to hold her dress up and not flash the whole castle. Eventually, the guard stopped at a huge oak door, and threw Sakura down onto the bed.

She took a moment to study the room she was in. She was lying on a queen-sized bed with an ebony head and footboard. The cover on the comforter was navy blue. The nightstand, dresser, desk, and closet doors matched the bed in both quality and color. Sakura wouldn't have been surprised if the wood all came from the same forest. The floor was a dark gray marble and the walls were of a gray stone (as was the rest of the castle). The navy blue curtains were drawn, letting sunlight into the room.

'_Wow_,' Sakura thought, '_it's already afternoon. I should really…'_

The bed was very comfortable, and the sunlight was streaming on her body making keeping hr warm…not to mention she was very tired. Therefore, she fell asleep on Sasuke's bed without even so much as a second thought.

END CHAPTER TWO

* * *

**A/N: I'm glad so many people liked the story! I got such a great response on the first chapter that I was inspired to write the second. I'm sorry that both were kind of short and pretty lame really…but I promise the story will pick up the pace later on. I also promise Gaara comes in soon!**


	3. Set Change

**Reviewers! They are the coolest people the world has ever created...welll writers too...I've been reading a lot...can ya tell...anyway**

**Disclaimer: naruto is not my property...and thus I do not own it!

* * *

**

CHAPTER THREE

Sakura was startled awake that night by the sound of Sasuke's oak doors slamming open. In stepped Sasuke looking very…horny? Sakura nearly jumped of the bed as she was startled by the noise.

"I was right," Sasuke said. "You turned out to be something very interesting indeed." His eyes traveled up and down Sakura's body; undressing her with his gaze.

Sakura didn't know where she was getting her courage from, but she spoke nonetheless. "Your majesty, I really must insist that--"

She was cut off by Sasuke's mouth crashing into hers. The rest of his body pushed hers down onto the bed. One of his hands held her wrists above her head while the other began to pull down the zipper on the back of her dress. The zipper went down to her waist and while his hand was there, Sasuke got the urge to stroke Sakura's butt for a moment. He lifted his head up and pulled on her lower lip for a moment. Then he smirked and pulled her dress right off. Sakura yelped as she felt the fabric slide cleanly away. She hadn't been provided with a bra, so now she was topless…in front of a horny bastard…sorry the world's horniest bastard. Wasn't she the lucky one?

Sasuke's mouth began sucking and biting on a particular spot between her neck and her collarbone making Sakura moan.

Sasuke paused for a moment, "Well wasn't _that _a fun noise."

"You are, the world's biggest—" once again she was silenced by something against her mouth. This time it was Sasuke's hand.

"Here's a little advice," he said. "Stop talking, and I won't have to hurt you." He removed his hand and continued to suck on that one spot. Eventually his mouth moved down to bite and stroke her breast. Sakura was begging him to stop, but he ignored her.

Suddenly and piercing shriek was heard, and Sasuke lifted his head. Moments later and man (really he's a guard but who cares…) burst into the room, nearly out of breath.

"Sire" he said, "the castle is being attacked by bandits."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "What bandits?"

"The Demon of Love and his men."

Sasuke whipped out of the room followed by the guard-type-guy. Sakura pulled her dress back on and looked out the window. Men were shouting and there was some sort of tan stuff flying all over the place. The bandits wore black and several were in animal masks. Sakura assumed that the ones in masks were the leaders, because they were exhibiting more skill than the others.

Just then, Ino burst into the room.

"Sakura!"

"What is it?"

"If they get past the wall, we're in a lot of danger! We have to hide!"

"Where?"

"In the woods."

"Okay, let's go."

The two girls left the room running.

"Wait!" said Sakura suddenly. "Where's Kiba?"

"I don't know. I couldn't find him."

The two reached the woods, but it was dark. Not to mention, the woods were hard to navigate. At one point, Sakura could no longer sense Ino's presence or hear her breathing.

"Ino? INO!"

No response came. Only the wind in the trees and the distant shouting of men could be heard. Then, to make matters worse, it started to rain. Hard.

"Great. Just great," Sakura muttered.

Then in the woods, she saw what appeared to be and old covered cart. It was empty. From what Sakura could tell, it had been left there years ago.

Sakura crawled into the cart. It was shelter, thus she was happy. Sakura planned to use it as a hiding place form the bandits as well. Well, that's what she meant to do, instead she fell asleep.

She slept so soundly that she didn't even notice when the cart began to move. As it's wheels turned and the cart drew further into the woods, life, as Sakura knew it, officially flew from her grasp. The story had just begun.

END CHAPTER THREE

* * *

**A/N: Um…yeah…chapter length…I promise I'm working on it!**

**Also thanks to my many reviewers…you guys are my incentive to update ALL of my stories…so many reviews! I feel so loved! Yey me!**


	4. When the Cart Stopped

**Erg! My computer is well stupid...and the document uploader thingy wasn't working...but before that even happened i was too stupid to update...I had the chapter written...but yeh...I was just too lazy to type it. I'm like Shikamaru...smart when I apply myself, lazy when I don't...anyway...please don't kille me!**

**Disclaimer: I would if I could...bus alas no ownage of Naruto**

**on w/ the story!

* * *

**

CHAPTER FOUR

Sakura awoke to find the cart she was in was moving. It was also now filled with several crates with various goods form the castle. Therefore, Sakura was trapped, and she couldn't see where she was being cart came to a sudden stop. She could hear male voices cheering and talking and laughing.

'_Where the heck am I?_' Sakura thought. She tried to move but discovered several bruises on her side, not to mention every muscle in her body screamed when she tried to even blink. The pain was obviously caused by the cart ride, which, judging by the sate of the cart and her body had been unrelentingly bumpy. Suddenly the crates began to move, and Sakura discovered that she had nowhere to go and nowhere to hide. As the crates continued to move, Sakura's heart rate continued to get faster. Sakura's dilated pupils didn't appreciate the sudden burst of sunlight, so she put her hand up to cover her eyes.

"Oi! There's someone in the cart!" shouted a male voice. Sakura's pounding head was now screaming form the sudden burst of obnoxious noise.

"It's a girl!" came another voice, equally as loud. Sakura was then dragged out of the cart but some guy. Has she any energy she would have objected, but seeing as she felt like she was about to pass out, objecting wasn't really on her list of things to do. The man who had grabbed her held her still as another held a knife to her throat.

"Who are you and why are you here?" said knife boy. Others were shouting out suggestions of what to do with her. The vast majority of which, did not sound pleasant, let alone fun.

"Talk! Who sent you?"

"You do realize that it's hard to speak when you can move your throat on risk of it being slit open," came another voice. It seemed to be talking at a regular volume, yet is rose easily above the crowd. The mob of men was instantly silenced at the speaker's statement, and said mob parted to let the speaker through. Two men approached the carriage. One was wearing a dog mask, while the other's mask appeared to depict a fox. The guy with the knife addressed the fox:

"Sir! She was found in the cart with the goods and I believe"

"I don't believe I asked your opinion"

"Sorry sir." The dog mask appeared to snicker at knife boy. Another man with an owl-mask walked up to the two.

"Must you always scare the new requites?" the owl asked.

"But of course!" replied the fox.

The owl sighed and the fox walked up Sakura. "Would you mind telling us who you are"

"My name is Haruno Sakura"

"Sakura?" the dog man said, surprised. The voice sounded familiar, but Sakura couldn't quite recall who the owner of the voice was. She hoped it wasn't an enemy. Frankly she didn't really have any enemies to speak of, but still…

"You know this girl"

"She was kidnapped by the royal army not even two days ago. She was bastard-junior's…err…_personal_ servant. She's not a spy"

"Come with us," the fox said to Sakura, motioning for her to follow. She was escorted to what appeared to be a large shed/samll cabin. Once inside the dog removed his mask.

"Kiba!" shouted Sakura as she jumped and hugged him.

"It's good to see you too Sakura"

"Wow Kiba, what _were_ you doing in that castle. I mean, we sent you there to spy…but _really_… we didn't think you'd do _that_ kind of spying"

Kiba scoffed. "The asshole fox here is Naruto, and the owl is Shikamaru"

Sakura studied the two men. Naruto had unruly blond hair and shinning blue eyes. His skin was tanned and he had three whisker marks on each of his cheeks. He sported a large but incredibly goofy grin that fit well with his face. He seemed like a nice enough guy. Shikamaru had brown hair that was pulled back creating a short, spiky ponytail. He had gentle brown eyes that seemed relatively bored, yet calculating all at once. His expression was bored, but Sakura saw a small smile dance across his face at Naruto's comment.

"Naruto is second in command and Shika is third. I'm fourth," said Kiba in a proud voice.

"So…what are you guys? Some kind of secret cult or something"

"We are the Demons of the Woods!" said Naruto proudly.

"Ok…um…I'd have more of an opinion if I had any idea what you were talking about"

"Explanations are so troublesome," Shikamaru said sighing. "We are a group of bandits who live in the woods and do what we can to undermine the royal family, their laws, the army, etcetera, etcetera. The real question is: what are we going to do with you"

"Wait…what?" '_Kiba wouldn't let them kill me would he?_'

Kiba looked at Sakura's fearful expression. "Look, what happens isn't up to us, it's up to our leader"

"Your leader?" '_Omg! They are a secret cult_'

"The head of command. The man known as the Demon of Love." A man with red hair stepped the door as  
Kiba whispered the name:

"Sabaku no Gaara."

* * *

END CHAPTER FOUR

**A/N: Gah! I know it's short! Don't kill me!**

**On a side note… a lot of people enjoyed Gaara's bandit name, which is good because when I was writing chapter three I didn't want it to sound too forced, so thanks to everyone who told me that they like it.**

**For those who pointed out that Sakura falls asleep too much…boy are you going to enjoy the rest of the story…no she does not fall asleep in the next chapter…but she will pass out more…that's guaranteed.**

**For those who are ready to kill me due to the length of this chapter…please don't…then I wouldn't be able to write any more of the story…**

**Feedback and suggestions are always appreciated…especially since I'm having trouble plotting the large conflict of the story…oh well, we shall see what happens**

**Wow this was really long author's note…oh well! Thanks again to all of the awesome people who reviewed…how about doing it more? Gaara likes reviews…  
**

**Gaara: Don't drag me into this…I'm just here to watch the entire group readers as they fume at how short this chapter is **

**Me: (rolls eyes) You are so supportive. **

**Gaara: I try. **

**Me: Review!**


	5. Tour de Bandit Camp

**A/N: Contrary to popualr belief...I'm Not Dead...woohooo! Like you would have known by the updates I've been doing right? Yeah...so please don't be too mad about the huge time between updates...things happen and stuff...yeah...anyway...this chapter is long (crowd cheers) unlike some of the others which have been short (crowd boos) hey, hey, settle down...i can't help it I'm lacking in creaitvity sometimes...sheesh. Anyway...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Get over it.**

* * *

Recap:

_Kiba looked at Sakura's fearful expression. "Look, what happens isn't up to us, it's up to our leader."_

_"Your leader?" '__Omg! They are a secret cult!'_

_"The head of command. The man known as the Demon of Love."_

_A man with red hair stepped the door as Kiba whispered the name:_

_"Sabaku no Gaara."_

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE_  
_

The red haired man came into the cabin and sat down. He was wearing a black save a gourd on his back (think of Gaara's outfit from after the time skip). His jade eyes were surrounded by think black lines and on his forehead was tattooed the kanji for love.

The man sat down at the table and began reading some papers that were there. He seemed to ignore all the others present, so they went about getting comfortable. Naruto literally crashed onto a small couch and put his hands behind his head. Shikamaru sat next to him but didn't look very relaxed. Kiba remained standing, Sakura standing next to him.

The man had an air about him that demanded fear and respect. Sakura was tempted to talk Kiba, but she felt as if the man might eat her. The silence was unnerving, but the others seemed used to it.

Without even looking up, and with no warning whatsoever, the man spoke.

"Naruto."

"Hm?" responded the blond opening one of his blue eyes.

"Why is there a pink haired girl in my tent?"

Naruto smirked. "She's Kiba's girlfriend."

"She is not!" Kiba shouted.

"Well then," said Naruto, closing his eyes again, "she can be my girlfriend."

Kiba snorted. "Nobody wanted to be your girlfriend idiot."

Shika (1) was the next to speak: "You really should respect your superiors Kiba."

"Does Naruto count?"

"Sure as hell I do!"

"Silence all of you!" the red-haired man hissed. "Naruto. Who is she?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "According to dog boy over here, her name is Sakura and she was kidnapped by the royal guard to…um…work at the royal castle."

"So why is she here?"

"I dunno," Naruto shrugged. "You'll have to ask her."

The man turned his gaze to Sakura. Despite his lack of eyebrows his gaze was possibly the scariest thing the pick haired girl has ever seen. He looked as if he would kill her as soon as look at her. Not to mention, he was annoyed.

"Why are you here?"

"Well…um…you see…"

"You take to long to answer. Hurry up," he snapped.

'_Rude much?' _"I fell asleep in your cart and when I woke up I was here."

"Why did you fall asleep in my cart?"

"I don't know."

"So you're stupid?"

"No! I just--"

"Frankly I don't care."

Sakura could tell this was supposed to be the end of the conversation, but something inside of her refused to let him have the last word.

"Well maybe you should care!"

The man looked up again, his jade eyes narrowed. Naruto sat up from his lazy position. The rest of the room seemed to be on edge. Somehow, Sakura didn't care. Part of her had lost control of her mouth, and her mouth decided to take advantage of this, and go on a rant.

"Maybe if you care you would notice that I have no where to go. I'm sorry I fell asleep in your damn cart but the least you could do is be hospitable!"

The man stood up and began to walk toward her. She suddenly felt something wrap around her ankle. She looked down and she screamed. Sand was wrapping itself around her like a snake.

"Gaara!" shouted Naruto, but his cry fell on deaf ears. The red haired man ignored him. The sand stopped it's winding journey at Sakura's neck, and she felt her self gasping for what little air she could get into her lungs. Gaara finished his walk up to her and peered into her eyes; green into green.

"Listen closely," he hissed, "I don't care what happens to you." The sand tightened around Sakura's body and she let out a whimper. "I'm being hospitable by not killing you."

"Gaara, said Naruto firmly. "Put her down."

Gaara's eyes shifted to Naruto, daring him to continue to intervene. Naruto, however, remained firm. Sakura felt the sand loosen ever so slightly. Naruto's crystal blue eyes remained locked with Gaara's, and slowly but surely the sand dropped Sakura to the floor and slithered back into the gourd.

Gaara shook his head and returned to his papers. Naruto looked at Kiba, the cheerful grin now gone form his face. It was replaced with a look of absolute authority and seriousness.

"Kiba."

"Sir."

"Take her out of here. Now."

"Yes sir."

Sakura followed Kiba out of the cabin.

Once they were outside, a small white dog ran up to Kiba.

"Hey Akamaru!" Kiba exclaimed as the dog jumped up and began licking his face. When Kiba's face was thoroughly slobbered, the dog climbed onto Kiba's head.

"This," said Kiba, gesturing to the happy white dog on his head, "is Akamaru. He's my partner in crime so to speak. It nearly killed me to have to leave him here alone…Well technically Naruto was looking after him, but still."

Sakura suddenly remembered Kiba had been a spy, and she thought back to her friend at the castle. "So did Ino know you were a spy?"

Kiba shrugged. "She may have suspected something, but it doesn't really matter."

"So that whole thing about your mom…?"

"You heard about that?"

Sakura nodded.

"Yeah, those two bastards really did have her killed, and I really did watch, but they didn't know I was there. I was hidden. It was one of those things that you want more than anything to look away, but something inside you forces you to watch. You know what I mean?"

Sakura nodded. She knew what it was like to see people being slaughtered. It wasn't something one forgets easily.

Akamaru sensed Kiba's sadness, and climbed down from his perch on Kiba's head to lick his face some more.

Kiba smiled. "Thanks Akamaru."

They walked for a little longer and saw the rest of the camp. Sakura was receiving strange looks and whispers from the other bandits. Some were of curiosity, others of lust. Every once and a while Kiba would growl menacingly at them. They would instantly shut of and return to whatever it was they were doing before.

"So," said Sakura, "what's with the grumpy sand guy?"

"Gaara's a…complicated individual."

"So I noticed."

"Naruto's the only one who can handle him. They've known each other since they were kids and they both had some rough childhoods. I don't know all the details since they don't talk about it much; I wouldn't bother asking either. From what I can gather, Naruto was an orphan and Gaara's only parent was his father, who tried to kill him a bunch of times.

"Oh…wow."

"Yeah. It makes our lives look not so bad huh?"

"Yeah." Sakura felt that this topic wasn't going in a pleasant direction. She really didn't want to talk about her life. "So why are there no girls?"

"Well there's Gaara's sister, and she's really strong, nothing compared to Gaara mind you, but other than her…I don't think it appeals to most girls to be out here fighting."

"You'd be surprised."

"Oh, so I bet you're life goal was to work in a secret rebellion to undermine the princes eh?"

"Ok…so I never considered fighting ever before."

"Well now would be good time to learn," came a familiar voice. Kiba and Sakura turned around to see Naruto walking up to them.

"Are you sure she's not you're girlfriend Kiba?"

"Shut it baka."

"That's _sir _baka to you."

Kiba punched him the arm and Naruto punched him back, before clearing his throat.

'_Boys,' _thought Sakura rolling her eyes.

"Anyway…I've been talking to Gaara, and he's agreed to let you stay here Sakura, but only if you contribute to the cause."

"And what would that entail?"

Naruto shrugged. "It depends on your abilities and the jobs that need to be done at any given time. You'll be treated as an average bandit."

Sakura cocked an eyebrow. "There's such a thing as an average bandit?"

Naruto laughed and gave her a signature grin. "There is around here."

Sakura sighed. "This is going to get interesting."

Naruto chuckled. "We'll see what you can do tomorrow."

Oh yes. Interesting is an appropriate word.

END CHAPTER FIVE

* * *

**A/N: Story Notes:**

**(1) I'm too lazy to write out his full name, so we will be referring to him as Shika now ok? Good.**

**Okay...so I really hope that interesting _will _be an appropriate word...I'm having intense writer'd block on this story...so the next few chapters may be a little...hmm...whats a good word...**

**Gaara: lacking?**

**Me: yes...lacking is a good word**

**Gaara: You know that crowd is gonna come back with their pitchforks again right?**

**Me: well that's okay...cause I have you to defe---wait! Gaara! Where are you going!**

**Yes we all know that was stupid...Review anyway please!**


	6. Training Begins

**Okay Everyone! Here's how I fought my writer's block! I forced myself to write this chapter.**

**Gaara: Well, this can only lead to one thing…**

**EP: And what might that be?**

**Gaara: Pitchforks.**

**EP: Gah! C'mon Gaara…it's not _that _bad.**

**Gaara: Lies.**

**EP: Well, you're just a pessimist.**

**Gaara: Hmm. You have a point there…**

**EP: Indeed I do. And now –trumpet fanfare- chapter 6!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...I only own this plot...which owns you...it's like the circle of ownage **

* * *

CHAPTER SIX

Naruto decided that if nothing else, Sakura should learn how to fight. The young girl had taken fighting lessons, as was expected of her clan (at least when it still existed), but she hadn't been _superb _at fighting or anythingOk so maybe fighting wasn't her calling. At all. You gotta problem with that? No? Good.

Naruto had her do basic exercises while he took notes and made, err, _supportive _comments. She climbed a tree without using her hands, she walked on top on water, and she also performed some illusionary techniques.

"Okay," said Naruto, "here's what I have deduced." Suddenly a chalkboard appeared and Naruto was wearing a white lab coat and glasses. Pointing at the random board, he said, "Your chakra control is very good, if not excellent. However, I'm particularly interested to see what you can do with weapons and close combat." As he concluded the chalkboard vanished and Naruto immediately created a single shadow clone of himself. As is walked closer to Sakura, and took a fighting stance, Sakura counted at least fifteen types of weapons. Knowing Naruto there were be more that she couldn't see. But Naruto would never _seriously_ hurt her…right?

Naruto had Sakura throwing kunai, shuriken, and other metal objects until she all but collapsed. –Thump- Scratch that, she collapsed. She had managed to defeat three clones, whose fighting skills were getting progressively better each time. The fourth one however had pushed her to her limit; hence the collapsing in a state of exhaustion.

"Okay," said Naruto, the chalkboard returning, "your stamina s good, but no great. Your use of weapons is…_okay_."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"The majority of our attacks," Naruto explained, pushing up his newly acquired glasses, "use a serious of battle patterns which often involve the use of weaponry. We are known for being very fast, and very deadly. So, yes, it's a bad thing."

Sakura groaned, and fell back into the dirt. "I am officially pathetic."

"True, but I can help…" a heavenly light appeared around Naruto's orange clad figure, "…just not right now." The light went out. "I have other work to do. C'mon, let's get back to camp."

"Alright, just hold on a second or two." For her position on the ground, Sakura looked at a large cut on her left leg. She winced slightly as she pushed some healing chakra into it; feeling the skin meld itself together.

Naruto's eyes widened. "Where did you learn to do that?"

Sakura shrugged. "My mother was a nurse. She taught me the basics of medicine so I could take care of my little brother when she wasn't home, so that…you know if her got hurt…" a tear rolled down Sakura's cheek as she trailed off. She wiped her eyes, sniffed, and began again. "After that, I found the topic of medicine very interesting. I read as many medical books and journals as I could get my hands on."

"Come with me."

Sakura got up and followed Naruto. They must have looked odd walking through the campsite together. Naruto is his clean clothes, and Sakura covered in dirt and the occasional spot of blood. Soon enough they had reached the commander's cabin. Inside, Shikamaru was explaining battle tactics to Kiba who appeared really…err…well...frankly the guy looked bored out of his mind. When Naruto and Sakura entered the tent his face lit up.

"Naruto! Sakura! Thank—a mean, err…" Kiba cleared his throat. "How nice of you guys to drop by; we were just discussing…err…"

"Battle tactics?"

"Yes, that's it! Thanks Shika!"

Naruto looked at Shikamaru, "Why is there a bruise on your head? You know what…I don't want to know." He turned to Kiba. "Kiba, why didn't you tell me she was a medic?"

Kiba looked at Sakura confusedly. "She's a medic?"

Shikamaru slapped his forehead.

"Apparently she is," said Naruto, ignoring Shikamaru, though he now had a pretty god idea where the bruise came from. "She knows healing jutsu. She used it when we were done training. Not to mention, she had fewer scars than the average new recruit. She must have trained her body to always have a layer of healing chakra. That would explain why she fell asleep so easily. It exerts a lot of energy to do that." (1)

"So, then how is it she got hurt?" Kiba inquired.

"Troublesome. A layer of healing chakra can do wonders, but since Sakura is doing it subconsciously, the layer is very thin. It protects her from minor scratches and burns, even small, shallow wounds. With the correct amount of force, however, the layer can be pierced, since she isn't specifying it to any specific part of her body. Also a layer of chakra is impervious to pressure, that's why Gaara's sand was able to all but crush her." Shikamaru turned to Sakura. "How advanced is your medical knowledge?"

"Well, I know some that I would consider advanced, but performing it is often a problem for me. Some things take a lot of chakra."

"Well," said Naruto, "if I recall, your chakra control is excellent. Learning advanced whatever shouldn't be too much of a problem."

"Listen," said Shikamaru, "we need a doctor. Badly. It's currently our biggest problem. No one wants to join us if we can't take care of him properly, or keep them form dying on the battlefield. Even if they did, we still need a medic. Because all the even half-way decent medical minds work for the Uchihas, or have been killed, a doctor has been somewhat out of reach for us."

"Shika's right," Naruto said, "you being here is a big deal."

"So, does this mean you won't be training me to fight anymore?"

"It's a possibility. You're a valuable member of our organization. I'm not sure if Gaara would want to risk you getting killed."

"But I want to fight! I owe those bastards a kick in the head…or a knife in the throat…whichever. Preferably the knife one."

"Sweet!" Kiba shouted, "She's got demonic rage!" Shikamaru slapped his forehead again.

"Look," Naruto sighed, "nothing's final. We'll have to talk to Gaara about this."

"So what am I supposed to do until then?"

Naruto shrugged. "I guess you could take a shower. You're kind of dirty."

Sakura's eyes twitched as she resisted the urge to punch the blunt blond in the face. "Do you have a separate shower for girls?"

"Err…"

"Well," Kiba spoke up, "where does Temari shower?"

"In her house."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "This wouldn't happen to be Gaara's house as well, would it?"

All three nodded solemnly.

"Super! Now my life has become shower impaired."

"Relax," said Naruto, tentatively approaching the now steaming rosette. "We'll just explain things to Temari, and I'm sure it'll be fine."

Somewhere in the woods which happens to be in front of Gaara's house…

'_Great,'_ Sakura thought, '_I had to be blindfolded so Naruto could lead me here, and how I'm ever dirtier than before_.'

"What do you want fox-boy?"

"Sakura needs to bathe."

"I can see that, but why did you bring her here?"

"C'mon Temari! She can't use the bath at the campsite. It's for men."

"I don't see the problem. I'm sure the men would love to see her bathe."

Naruto growled. "She bathing here and that's final."

"Fine."

Sakura entered the cabin-type home. The place was cozy, but it seemed to suit Gaara. It was quite, secluded, and simple. Temari led Sakura upstairs and into a small bathroom. The bathroom had a large tub, a toilet, and a large sink. The tub didn't have any type of curtain, but it was big. It was rectangular shape with rounded edges and was about the size of a twin bed. Sakura guessed it was about two feet deep.

Temari shut the door snapping Sakura back to a relativity that didn't revolve around a tub. (Hey, it's not her fault. She grew up in a low class family _and _she was tired. Give the girl a break.) As Sakura filled the white bowl with warm water and folded up her clothes. She slipped into the water as the soapy bubbles lifted away the dirt and stung at her deeper cuts.

'_I can't heal them until they're properly clean,_' she thought to herself. She sighed. "I could get used to this." She allowed herself to be soothed by the steam and the mellow scent of the water, that she fell asleep. (2)

Unfortunately, she didn't get to enjoy a very long nap because she awoke to the door creaking open. She stood up quickly and reached for a towel. As she did, however, she slipped in the tub and felt her head hit the tile floor. The last thing she saw before she passed out (3) was a blur of a shirtless guy walking toward her.

'_He's got nice abs…_' she thought…and then the ever familiar blackness.

END CHPTER SIX

* * *

(1) Ah-ha! See? There is a reason she falls asleep so much.

(2) Well…bet you didn't see that coming huh?

(3) Well…if you didn't see the first one coming…you should have definitely saw this one coming…if I didn't get so many props for the title then I would definitely change it to "While You Slept." –giggles- well…if I can't make fun of myself then I have no right ot make fun of other people…

* * *

**A/N: Wow...I'm just in happy update mode this weekend...go me...thanks again to all reviewers..I was reading through the reviews today and they are all so inspiring...yey you guys...I would love to thank you all personaly but there were os many...you have no idea how happy that makes me...thanks again you guys for all you're support and I hope you enjoyed the chapter :)**

**Gaara: This story brought to you by: Gaar's Pitchforks**

**EP: Um...what are you doing?**

**Gaara: selling pitchforks so people can threaten you to update or whatever...**

**EP: Gah! Why would you do that?!**

**Gaara: It's pretty funny I guess...**

**EP: You know what...I'm gonna ignore you...everyone else: Review!**


	7. As You Lay Waking

**Contrary to popular belief, I'm not dead. For those of you who area patient and haven't given up on me, I commend you. However, your pitchfork related threats were not unexpected and certianly not undeserved. Still, I commend you all for your patience and lack of hate mail :) I'm hoping to focus more on this story now that my other one is done. So let the word out that the hiatus is over and chapter seven is here!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. Only the plot is mine. **

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN

The first thing Sakura noticed when she awoke was that she was on something soft. She opened her eyes and felt a sharp pain in her head. She audibly winced. Then she sensed movement from the far corner of the room. Things were still blurry and she was still disoriented, but she could tell it was a guy without a shirt. Probably, and maybe hopefully, it was the same one she saw before.

She tried to say 'Hello' but all that came out was random gibberish.

"You have a concussion," a deep voice said. "I don't suggest attempting movement or speech for a while."

Suddenly Sakura felt like she was going to vomit and dizziness flooded her body. She eased her eyes closed and grimaced.

"Hm. I think its best if you slept."

His hands moved quickly in a flesh-colored blur, and Sakura felt her body shut down. It was a strange feeling, but it didn't last long, for she fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Sakura awoke later to find the world was clear again. Yey, clarity! Her head still hurt, and she reached her hand up to discover a bandage. The soft thing she was on was a black leather couch. The room she was in had the walls painted black and the floors were wood. In the room she saw closet doors, a bookshelf, and a desk. The curtains, also black, were covering a small window creating a comfortable atmosphere for sleeping.

The next thing Sakura noticed is that she was wearing only a towel. Weird. She remembered falling, but never putting a towel on. Sakura blushed when she realized it must have been that guy.

"Good, you're awake."

Sakura turned to see Gaara stepping toward the window, and drawing the curtains, letting sunlight stream into the room. Sakura squinted as UV rays burst into the space.

"I never figured you as a fan of the sun."

"I just assumed it would help you wake up."

"You're too kind."

Ignoring her sarcasm, Gaara strode to the desk and sat in the chair, facing her.

"What were you doing in my bathroom anyway?"

"I needed to shower so I came here, and Temari told me to use that one."

"Figures. That happens to be my _personal_ bathroom."

"Oh…oops?"

Gaara rolled his eyes, but did not say anything.

"So" Sakura said, breaking the silence, "how did I end up in here?"

"I figured it would be best if you lay down."

"That doesn't answer the question."

"I carried you."

"Oh my god! Did you…?"

"No, I did, not look at you naked. I used the sand to wrap you in the towel and carry you."

"Oh."

"Did you really think so low of me?"

Sakura didn't know how to answer him. The truth was that she _did_ think that he had disgraced her. However, here he was, nursing her back to health so to speak. She didn't know why she said what she said next. It was probably to make her self feel less guilty:

"You can't really blame me. You're scary."

Gaara looked into her eyes. His frown was deep and angry, but his eyes were lonely and sad. Sakura suddenly recalled what limited information Kiba had provided about Gaara's childhood. She mentally winced. Gaara moved swiftly out of the room, closing the door behind him without a word.

Sakura thought she felt guilty _before._

It was then that Sakura realized that she was looking at his chest through the entire ideal. She couldn't help a fleeting image of his abs from running through her head.

* * *

Kiba and Naruto came by later to take Sakura back to camp. They came into the room, but Gaara said something about her concussion and not being moved and they left. Kiba did bring her a flower though. It was a tiny pink rosebud that was still closed tightly, as if not wanting to admit that morning had come.

"Well little flower, I suppose you and I are sort of alike, huh? Closing the world away…"

'_Great,'_ Sakura thought to herself, _'now I'm talking to flowers.'_

Sakura felt really bad about what she had said to Gaara, but part of her had to admit that the comment was not completely false: he was scary. Although, he did have nice abs…

Sakura sighed. She really needed to talk to him, but a nagging voice in the back of her mind reminded her that she has a concussion, and therefore could go no where. She felt absolutely pathetic. After all, she had gotten a serious head injury from falling two feet or so. She promised herself that once she was past this, she would get stronger and kick Sasuke's butt all the way to Argentina.

Sakura then took to healing herself. She didn't know much about concussions but she figured it was some form of bruise. She touched her hand to her head as she forced healing chakra into it. Slowly, but surely, she felt the concussion soft of, evaporate. There was no other way to describe the sensation. Sakura did not want to stay on that couch for another moment, so she walked out of the room and down the stairs.

At the bottom of the stairs was Gaara. He stood with his arms crossed and his eyes narrowed. The irrational part of Sakura's brain played horror movies theme music as she attempted to stare him down.

"I ordered you to stay in bed, did I not?"

_Attempted_ was the operative word.

"Was there any part of that order that you were unable to comprehend?"

"Well…" Sakura stalled, thinking of an appropriate comeback. "What gives you the right to order me around anyway?" she said brazenly.

Gaara scowled. "If you haven't noticed, _you_ joined _my _organization, and I am your commanding officer."

"Well aren't you special" she muttered as she pushed past him, completely unaware of from where he new found courage was coming from. Maybe it was the concussion talking.

"Good luck finding the camp," Gaara retorted quietly as he pondered the pink-haired girl's ability to infuriate him in ways never before imagined.

'You have temper issues,' the demon in his head growled. 'It makes it difficult for me to sleep.'

'You don't sleep,' Gaara thought at the creature.

'Yeah, well neither do you.'

'Perhaps I should point out, Shukaku, that you are the _reason_ I have temper issues,' Gaara said, slightly enraged. The last thing he needed right now was his demon to suddenly develop some gall and give him a hard time.

'Also,' Gaara added as an afterthought, 'stop talking to me. I hate you.'

'Most people do.'

Gaara perceptibly sighed. This was one battle he wasn't in a position to win at the moment.

* * *

Sakura fumbled though the woods, cursing Gaara under her breath. She sighed, this whole 'getting-back-on-her-own' thing was one battle she was not in a position to win at the moment; but that doesn't mean she was going to admit it.

END CHAPTER SEVEN

* * *

**A/N: Again, thank you for your patience. I love you all so very very much. -blows kisses-**

**Gaara: well I don't love you right now, because of the lack of updates my sales have been down seventy percent.**

**EP: where'd you get that chart anyway...**

**Gaara: What? You think that all I store in my goard is _sand_. Pfft.**

**Please review and stay tuned for more "Demons of the Woods"**


	8. Inner vs Outer Conflicts

**Hey everyone! See...I told you that you guys wouldn't have to wait too long for another update. And its such a nice length for a chapter. I'd just like to mention now that chapters on this stroy will be sort of short for the most part. That's just the way the style for this story is. Also, any notes that I want to get out to you guys when its not time for an update, I will put in my profile under under the dated section. Check it every one in a blue moon if you want to know whats going on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT

We last left our pink-haired heroine searching though an impossibly large forest for a camp that she'd only been to once. By accident. While she was sleeping.

'_Great,'_ Sakura through as she sighed. '_Now I'm lost. What else could go wrong today I wonder?'_

Just then she tripped on a root.

"Okay. I officially _hate _roots she roots!" she hissed.

She pushed her self from the ground and forcefully pushed air out through her nose in a sort of huff. She stood up slowly taking a moment to glare at the root. While she was looking down her eyes found their way to a large tear on the base of her dress. She was back in the pitiful red dress she had 'received' from Sasuke. As if it wasn't revealing enough already, it now had a tear going up the side, just missing her bottom. She was thankful for that at least, but thinking about her dress gave her a sort of flashback to reality as she realized her situation. She sighed through her nose again in a slow huff.

'_I officially hate my life.'_

'_You could always go back,'_ Inner Sakura chimed in.

'_That would be a useful idea if I knew the _way_ back.'_

'_Yeah…I just like to taunt you.'_

'_Well thanks so much for your support.'_

'_You're welcome,' _the Inner version of Sakura replied cheerfully in a way that seemed so innocent, yet was a complete jeer at the same time. Oh sarcasm and the joys it can bring. It was at this moment that Sakura realized that she was talking to herself and standing oblivious in the middle of the woods. She huffed again as she began to walk in what she assumed was the correct direction, being careful to watch for any rogue roots.

Gaara was pacing around his room. He had felt…something when she had called him 'scary.' He usually didn't feel _anything_ based on what people said, be it good or bad. Heck, he usually _tried_ to be scary. People usually feared him, and usually he liked it. Damn you 'usually.' Apparently, 'usually' didn't apply to this girl. It…hurt when she said he had frightened her. Why?

'_Maybe it's because…" _

'_Don't. Say it,' _Gaara mentally hissed at Shukaku.

'_Why not?'_ the demon replied innocently.

'_I don't feel for people. End of story. '_

'_You felt for your uncle, didn't you?'_

'_Yes, and he betrayed me. Everyone betrays me in the end.'_

'_You have a hundred men who are loyal to you.'_

'_They are loyal to their own hatred or their fear. As soon as something happened that they don't like, or makes them fear for their own worthless hides, they'll betray me as well.'_

'_What about Naruto?'_

'_Naruto is…the world's biggest exception in every aspect of life.'_

'_So why would this girl be any different? Why not give her a chance?'_

'_She does not know what I truly am…' _Gaara reflected solemnly. Then he realized that Shukaku was usually the cause of his problems, not the counselor he was posing as now. '_Why are you trying to help anyway?'_

'_Because,'_ answered the demon, holding no secrets on this particular subject, '_that chick is damn hot. Call it…animal instinct.'_

Gaara grimaced, knowing full well what the crazy raccoon had meant by his supposedly euphemistic comment.

'_You're a sick creature, you know that?'_

Shukaku didn't respond, only chuckled and went back to being a dormant tenant of Gaara's mind. This was all well and good, for Gaara had no desire to carry out the conversation any further from where it had already gone. It was always annoying to talk to the demon, even on the rare occasions that it gave good advice. Shukaku was the only one who could really get under his skin. Well, in the figurative sense; he was technically already under Gaara's skin in the literal sense. Shukaku and Naruto both could, and now, he mused, there was someone else who could as well. That girl, Sakura, had a way of annoying him as well, but it was a different annoying than Naruto did. Just what he needed: a whole new brand of troublesome to deal with.

Yet somehow, it held a similarity to Naruto's brotherly pestering in that he seemed to find some sort of comfort in the banter. She was the only person who spoke to him like an equal, and that would it made it easier, he assumed, to have a conversation with her should he need to. There was also no denying the fact that she was incredibly beautiful.

'_Great,' _Gaara said pressing his first and middle fingers to his temples, '_that stupid blob of chakra is starting to get to me. Next thing I know I'll be challenging Kyuubi to board games.'_

'_Still,'_ he added to his own thoughts, '_I will not admit that I have feelings for her. Not like that. Not yet.'_

It was growing dark and Sakura had no idea where she was going. Absolutely none.

"Okay," she said pausing, to stick her arm out and lean on a tree. "I'll admit leaving the house was not the world's best idea."

"Who are you talking to?"

Sakura whipped around to see a boy with spiky black hair and a huge collar hiding the majority of his face. His eyes would be visible if it weren't for the dark glasses that hid them from view. He adjusted to offending spectacles and asked again,

"To whom were you speaking just now?"

"Err…no one I suppose…"

"Or could it be you're hiding something?"

"What?"

"Could it be that there is something you are hiding, and it has driven you to a point of insanity?"

"No, I don't think…"

"Or could it be there is something else that has driven you mad?"

"Look, I'm just lost and—"

"No one gets lost in these woods. No one comes here without a purpose, and those who come do not some alone, and do not get lost."

"Well, there's a first time for everything." '_Man this guy is creepy.'_

"So expect me to believe, that you just happened to be wandering in these woods and you got lost and thus were driven to a state of talking to yourself?"

"Yes. Wait—no!"

"No one stumbles into this forest by accident. Those who enter cannot get out unless they know how."

"An illusion" Sakura said understanding.

"Exactly."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because," the man said matter-of-factly as he adjusted his glasses again, "in a few minutes you will be either dead of unconscious."

Sakura took a step back and looked around her. Bugs. Small black bugs were surrounding her from every direction. Where they could have possibly come from was a mystery, one that she had no time to solve.

"These bugs eat your chakra. Although this is just a small army, they can do quite sufficient damage."

"Is there a second option?"

"No."

"Well," said Sakura trying to think of a way out, "what if I surrender?"

"If you were to surrender then rules of war would state we would have to care for you. You might also get a hold of our secrets while being held captive, or if you surrender I could just simply kill you anyway. The latter is the preferred option."

"I'm getting that," Sakura mumbled.

"I'm glad. It will make things easier for me."

"Well, this as been a nice chat and all, but I really don't think its going to work out between us, so…bye!"

Sakura leapt over the bugs that were behind her and attempted to run through the woods. Since she now knew of the illusion, she formed a hand sign to dispel the jutsu.

"I think I got it," Sakura said proudly.

"This jutsu cannot be broken by an amateur."

So much for pride. Bug boy was once again in her path.

"But you—and I—and the—"

"You managed to break through only the first layer of the illusion."

"But of course."

"I suppose I'm glad you see it too."

"Dude, sarcasm."

"…"

"Yeah, okay, why are you so intent on killing me anyway?"

"It's my job."

"So you work for Gaara?"

Even with the sunglasses, Sakura could see the boy's eyes narrow behind the dark lenses.

"How do you know that name?" he said is a voice that was somehow even more serious and menacing than before.

"It's a secret?" said Sakura frightened.

"Shino"

Sakura looked behind the psycho bug guy to see none other than Gaara. Sakura was tempted to hug the red-head, but she thought that maybe the afore-mentioned psycho might kill her, so she stayed put.

"Yes?" Shino replied without turning from Sakura.

"Call off the bugs."

"For what reason?"

"Call. _Off._ The bugs."

The collared boy said nothing but the bugs began to retreat back into his…skin? Yes, the small beetles were crawling back into holes in the boy's face.

'_And I thought _Gaara_ was weird," Sakura though to herself._

Shino sort of stalked off and Gaara approached the rosette known more commonly as Sakura.

"You know," said Sakura blushing, "this is the third time you saved me."

"Third?" said Gaara raising a nonexistent eyebrow.

"Well, there was that time just now, when I fell, and…um…"

"You brought it up, now I want to know," he said crossing his arms.

"When you guys invaded the castle."

"How did that save you?"

Sakura was sure that all of her body's blood had congregated in her face.

"Well, um…you see…Sasuke was—"

"You know what? I don't want to know."

Sakura blushed some more. Gaara, in an attempt to gather his thoughts looked at the ground. Upon brining his eyes up to Sakura he realized the same thing she had realized not too long ago.

"Hmm."

"What is it?" Sakura asked, bemused.

"You need new clothes."

"What, you don't like the dress I'm wearing?"

"I'm not the one I'm worried about liking it."

Gaara turned and began to walk away. Sakura just sort of stood there. Gaara looked back.

"Are you coming?"

Sakura ran to follow behind the red-head has Gaara rolled his eyes.

Shukaku's voice suddenly invaded Gaara's thoughts.

'_Now would be a good time to—'_

'_Shut it? I thought so.'_

'_Temper issues.'_

'_Shut it!'_

* * *

**Gaara: you don't deserve to take a bow.**

**Me: You're mean. Readers are nicer. They send reviews.**


	9. As Darkness Falls

**Hey people! I'm here to brighten your mood today with an update :) I know, I know; it seems like I only update once in a blue moon, but this chapter is really long! I'm so excited!! And sooo many people have put this story on alert and favorite and various other features that baffle and bring joy ot my heart! **

**The only other announcement I have is that this is the last pre-writen chapter that I have stored up. I pretty much know where the plot is going (otherwise I'd probably have more pre-written chapters), os no worries. However, this might mean even further delays in prgress. I feel so terrible, and like I'm disspointing not only the readers of this story but my others. I apologize and hope that you guys will stick be--as you have done thus far--despite my flaky tendancies. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any related names and etc. (The plot's mine though!)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER NINE

Since Sakura's dress was total, Gaara took her to raid the uniform closet. After a few minor adjustments, Sakura a custom made bandit uniform.

"Ta-da!" she said as she pulled back a curtain. Her uniform was essentially that of a male member, only Sakura had tapered the shirt, or at least made a decent attempt at it anyway. The material was black; the whole blending into the shadows thing sort of made black a necessity.

Gaara stood silent, merely taking in Sakura's new outfit with a passive expression.

"What?" said Sakura, putting a hand on her hip and shooting an annoyed look at Gaara. "No 'Wow, Sakura, you look great'? What is that about?"

"I felt that you were secure enough that you didn't necessarily need my approval."

"Seriously, how many times on a daily basis are you told how impossible you are?"

"I've been told in the past, but as regular as you probably would like."

"Well, I suppose I'll just have to tell you more often," she said, looking back slightly, as she walked past Gaara out of the tent.

* * *

Walking around the camp, Kiba approached them the two black clothed figures.

"Sakura!" Kiba said as he embraced the pink haired girl with sibling-like affection. "I'm glad to see you're feeling better. Though," he said, a slight confusion evident in his voice, as he pulled out of the embrace, though keeping his hands on Sakura's shoulders so that he could fully examine her new ensemble, "I hardly recognized you in your apparently well-modified bandit duds."

Gaara's eyes had narrowed slightly at the human contact Sakura was receiving, though he may not have realized that Sakura and other's noticed the possessive behavior.

'_Jealous much?_' the demon's voice sounded though Gaara's brain.

'_Didn't we already have this conversation about you shutting it?_'

'_Ha! You have no power against me. How about I take over your body and show you little girlfriend your true self?_'

'_You can only do that if I sleep_.'

'_And what makes you so sure of that?_'

'…'

'_That's what I thought._'

Gaara returned to reality to still see Kiba's arm around Sakura. The latter was giggling at something and Gaara felt his fists clench and his eyes narrow.

'_I'm not jealous_,' he told himself, '_I'm concerned about her. She just got back on her feet after all._'

"So Sakura," said Gaara, causing the other two to look up at him; affectively cut their conversation short, "Naruto tells me you are capable medic."

"Err…I have a basic medical training…plus I've read a few books with a little more advanced stuff, but that's about it. Very little hands on experience."

"It's a good start. Come," he said as he walked toward the tent.

"He's very demanding isn't he?" Sakura said to Kiba as she pulled away and followed the red-head.

"Yeah, well, that's why he's the boss," Kiba said as he chuckled and walked in the opposite direction.

Gaara heard Sakura's footsteps behind him and inwardly smiled. Truthfully, he had just wanted to get Sakura away from Kiba.

As the two entered the tent they found Naruto sitting reading something. When they entered, he looked up at them inquisitively.

"Naruto, I want you to train her for the rest of the day, then send her to my house so she can read the medical books in my library,"

Naruto just nodded and got up from his seat on the couch.

"Shall we?" he said as he opened the flap of the tent for Sakura and bowed low like some sort of butler. Sakura smiled at Gaara and then walked though. Naruto gave Gaara a knowing look. Gaara, in turn, gave Naruto a punch in the arm.

"What?" Naruto exclaimed in mock naiveté, "What did I do?"

"Nothing yet…but I know you. You will."

Naruto let loose a hearty laugh as he walked out of the tent.

'_How does he always know what I'm feeling?_' Gaara mused. Over the years, the red-head had learned to hide his emotions from everyone. Everyone, that is, except Naruto. Naruto had this unique ability to invade a person's soul. Sort of like Sakura. She made things incredibly difficult too, as far as hiding things went.

Gaara sighed and sat down at this desk, but he found it extremely difficult to work with a certain pink-haired girl on his mind, so he decided, to watch her instead.

He went to the clearing where he knew Naruto would be pushing Sakura to sheer human limits. He perched himself on a branch and watched. He had to admit to himself—he would never say such a compliment out loud—for a girl who had never fought in her life, she wasn't half bad. She had talent that she just had not tapped in her former life. She needed improvement—Gaara would be embarrassed to send her into battle at her current level—but her foundation was good, and according to Naruto she was showing progress. Naruto basically summed of Gaara's thoughts for Sakura…well, the stuff about her fighting skills anyway.

* * *

Gaara sat in the leather arm-chair in his library looking out the window. The sky had begun to darken as the sun embarked on his slow retreating journey into the western horizon, yet Sakura had yet to arrive.

Gaara caught himself worrying. It wasn't the act of worrying that bothered him. He worried more than most people realized; only Naruto and maybe Shikamaru were in tune to his true stress levels. No, it was the fact that he was worried about _Sakura_. And it wasn't that he was worried he would have to do something or that Naruto had killed her, well maybe, the fact was, he was worried about her well-being. He was hoping she was alright.

His worry wasn't alleviated by his demon of a tenant either. In fact, the stupid raccoon took great pride in his ability to get under Gaara's skin. No pun intended. It only took a short quarrel with the over-sized rodent to realize that Gaara had deeper feelings far Sakura than he had originally suspected. The problem arose in the fact that they had only know each other for a just over a week. It seemed unfair to both parties to have such strong emotions already.

For once the demon had no advice, and Gaara didn't know whether to relish the silence, or be annoyed at the lack of help. Seriously, what was the point of having a multi-thousand year old demon living inside of you, if he couldn't even tell you how to deal with girls? Well…actually, Shukaku _did_ know how to deal with girls, but it wasn't the same kind of "dealing with" that Gaara was hoping for.

Gaara sighed, and then stepped out the window and walked onto the roof. While mulling over his thoughts he didn't notice Sakura come into his house.

* * *

Sakura saw Temari in the kitchen, when she entered the house. Since she didn't know where the library was, she figured she would ask.

"Hey Temari!" she said cheerily.

"Hn. What do you want?" she said turning as if the simple act itself was a chore. She placed to her hand on hip in a manner that was both condescending and superior.

"Where's the library?" Sakura said a little more quietly.

"Upstairs, third door on your left."

"Would you happen to know where Gaara is by some chance?"

"No. I'm not my brother's keeper okay?" she paused for a moment, and then raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "Why?"

Sakura blushed conspicuously. "Um…no reason! Thanks anyway Temari!"

"Whatever," the blond said, though by the tone in her voice Sakura could tell she wasn't fully convinced.

Sakura sped out of the room, not wanting to participate in general direction the conversation was going. She did, however, hope she would find Gaara in the library. She opened the door tentatively but saw no Gaara. Instead she found a neat stock of medical volumes, laid out for him to read.

Sakura picked up the first one and was instantly captivated. The descriptions and pictures were so detailed. Sakura was both amazing and frightened; the stack of volumes was pretty daunting.

Some part of Sakura's brain pointed out that she was being a complete nerd, but the part that found the books too good to believe, pushed the insult out of mind and began to soak in the first two volumes like a dry sponge. Unfortunately, her spongy brain became so saturated that she had to take a break.

She flopped into the chair and closed her eyes, allowing her brain to digest the material. She let out a small sigh of comfort and half attempted to melt into the cushy chair. Just then, she heard a small noise outside the window. She looked up to see a small sparrow. She walked over the window and the bird flew up the roof.

"Hey! That's not your perch!" sounded a cry from above.

Sakura pushed her body further out the window, just enough to see Gaara sitting on the roof looking very unhappy. She climbed out and onto the roof to where Gaara was sitting, and tried to stifle a giggle as she noticed the bird poop on her boss' shoulder.

"Hey," she said, in an attempt to distract herself from the bird's escapades—it was a very brave bird, after all, to have provoked Gaara with its bodily wastes. Sakura decided that if she was ever a bird, she would fly far away from Gaara, just in case he decides one day to seek revenge on the sparrow species. After all, Gaara might not be a bird expert; what if he mistakes a sparrow for a chickadee? One never knows. The safest thing would probably be to just stay human. Sakura shook her head slightly to rid herself of her ridiculous inner rant. 'That's the last time I read about the Aves class before bedtime.'

"What are you doing up here?" Sakura continued after a short pause.

Gaara just pointed to the horizon silently. Sakura had seen a glimpse of the mountains before, but not like this. The sun was cradled in the peaks and the other colors on the sunset danced through the sky, streaming and twirling though the few sparse clouds unto the world. The colors were so bright that they seemed to force the once fluffy white clouds into a silhouette of blackness.

"Wow," she said, at a true loss for words. She swore for a moment she saw Gaara smile, but when she turned his face was passive as ever. She passed it off as a trick of the light.

"I'm glad you got to see it." The words were soft, and deviated—albeit only slightly—from the original monotone. He looked into her eyes and said, "It's one of the few beautiful things I have found in to the world."

Gaara's red bangs swayed slightly over his face and pale eyes in the cool breeze. Somehow he reminded Sakura of a lost animal. He was once so hostile—untrusting even—and yet, here they were, him showing her this beautiful scenery. Sakura was silent for a while, just staring out into space. As various thoughts strolled though her mind, she wondered if he considered her one of the few beautiful things; for Gaara's eyes held purity that Sakura had never seen there before.

He gave her one final soft smile before slipping off the roof.

'_Okay now I'm confused_,' Sakura thought to herself. Despite herself she smiled. She couldn't help it; the scenery before her was just too nice. It soothed her mind. She closed her eyes as the gentle wind extended her hair into the night, and breathed the peace of the universe into her lungs, hoping to discover it was tangible.

As night finally fell and the wind calmed, the world became glass, and she brought herself slowly into the cottage so that she would not shatter the magic with any sudden flinch.

Unknown to Sakura, Gaara was watching from the trees. Once she entered and closed the window gently, he turned, and sped off into the darkness of the forest.

END CHAPTER NINE

* * *

**A/N: Thanks guys! The only news I really have is that if the Feed thing on profiles does what i think it does (emails you when profiles are updated) I recommend giving the Feed a click, because I update my profile monthly (or as much I can) to let my readers know whats going on. **

**Oh! Gaara? Comments?**

**Gaara: Go away, you made me mushy. You're not worthy of reviews.**

**Um...he doesn't really mean that...I hope :)**


	10. The Art of Standing Still

**Hey people! I'm here to brighten your mood today with an update :) I know, I know; it seems like I only update once in a blue moon, but this chapter is really long! I'm so excited!! And sooo many people have put this story on alert and favorite and various other features that baffle and bring joy ot my heart! **

**The only other announcement I have is that this is the last pre-writen chapter that I have stored up. I pretty much know where the plot is going (otherwise I'd probably have more pre-written chapters), os no worries. However, this might mean even further delays in prgress. I feel so terrible, and like I'm disspointing not only the readers of this story but my others. I apologize and hope that you guys will stick be--as you have done thus far--despite my flaky tendancies. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any related names and etc. (The plot's mine though!)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER NINE

Since Sakura's dress was total, Gaara took her to raid the uniform closet. After a few minor adjustments, Sakura a custom made bandit uniform.

"Ta-da!" she said as she pulled back a curtain. Her uniform was essentially that of a male member, only Sakura had tapered the shirt, or at least made a decent attempt at it anyway. The material was black; the whole blending into the shadows thing sort of made black a necessity.

Gaara stood silent, merely taking in Sakura's new outfit with a passive expression.

"What?" said Sakura, putting a hand on her hip and shooting an annoyed look at Gaara. "No 'Wow, Sakura, you look great'? What is that about?"

"I felt that you were secure enough that you didn't necessarily need my approval."

"Seriously, how many times on a daily basis are you told how impossible you are?"

"I've been told in the past, but as regular as you probably would like."

"Well, I suppose I'll just have to tell you more often," she said, looking back slightly, as she walked past Gaara out of the tent.

* * *

Walking around the camp, Kiba approached them the two black clothed figures.

"Sakura!" Kiba said as he embraced the pink haired girl with sibling-like affection. "I'm glad to see you're feeling better. Though," he said, a slight confusion evident in his voice, as he pulled out of the embrace, though keeping his hands on Sakura's shoulders so that he could fully examine her new ensemble, "I hardly recognized you in your apparently well-modified bandit duds."

Gaara's eyes had narrowed slightly at the human contact Sakura was receiving, though he may not have realized that Sakura and other's noticed the possessive behavior.

'_Jealous much?_' the demon's voice sounded though Gaara's brain.

'_Didn't we already have this conversation about you shutting it?_'

'_Ha! You have no power against me. How about I take over your body and show you little girlfriend your true self?_'

'_You can only do that if I sleep_.'

'_And what makes you so sure of that?_'

'…'

'_That's what I thought._'

Gaara returned to reality to still see Kiba's arm around Sakura. The latter was giggling at something and Gaara felt his fists clench and his eyes narrow.

'_I'm not jealous_,' he told himself, '_I'm concerned about her. She just got back on her feet after all._'

"So Sakura," said Gaara, causing the other two to look up at him; affectively cut their conversation short, "Naruto tells me you are capable medic."

"Err…I have a basic medical training…plus I've read a few books with a little more advanced stuff, but that's about it. Very little hands on experience."

"It's a good start. Come," he said as he walked toward the tent.

"He's very demanding isn't he?" Sakura said to Kiba as she pulled away and followed the red-head.

"Yeah, well, that's why he's the boss," Kiba said as he chuckled and walked in the opposite direction.

Gaara heard Sakura's footsteps behind him and inwardly smiled. Truthfully, he had just wanted to get Sakura away from Kiba.

As the two entered the tent they found Naruto sitting reading something. When they entered, he looked up at them inquisitively.

"Naruto, I want you to train her for the rest of the day, then send her to my house so she can read the medical books in my library,"

Naruto just nodded and got up from his seat on the couch.

"Shall we?" he said as he opened the flap of the tent for Sakura and bowed low like some sort of butler. Sakura smiled at Gaara and then walked though. Naruto gave Gaara a knowing look. Gaara, in turn, gave Naruto a punch in the arm.

"What?" Naruto exclaimed in mock naiveté, "What did I do?"

"Nothing yet…but I know you. You will."

Naruto let loose a hearty laugh as he walked out of the tent.

'_How does he always know what I'm feeling?_' Gaara mused. Over the years, the red-head had learned to hide his emotions from everyone. Everyone, that is, except Naruto. Naruto had this unique ability to invade a person's soul. Sort of like Sakura. She made things incredibly difficult too, as far as hiding things went.

Gaara sighed and sat down at this desk, but he found it extremely difficult to work with a certain pink-haired girl on his mind, so he decided, to watch her instead.

He went to the clearing where he knew Naruto would be pushing Sakura to sheer human limits. He perched himself on a branch and watched. He had to admit to himself—he would never say such a compliment out loud—for a girl who had never fought in her life, she wasn't half bad. She had talent that she just had not tapped in her former life. She needed improvement—Gaara would be embarrassed to send her into battle at her current level—but her foundation was good, and according to Naruto she was showing progress. Naruto basically summed of Gaara's thoughts for Sakura…well, the stuff about her fighting skills anyway.

* * *

Gaara sat in the leather arm-chair in his library looking out the window. The sky had begun to darken as the sun embarked on his slow retreating journey into the western horizon, yet Sakura had yet to arrive.

Gaara caught himself worrying. It wasn't the act of worrying that bothered him. He worried more than most people realized; only Naruto and maybe Shikamaru were in tune to his true stress levels. No, it was the fact that he was worried about _Sakura_. And it wasn't that he was worried he would have to do something or that Naruto had killed her, well maybe, the fact was, he was worried about her well-being. He was hoping she was alright.

His worry wasn't alleviated by his demon of a tenant either. In fact, the stupid raccoon took great pride in his ability to get under Gaara's skin. No pun intended. It only took a short quarrel with the over-sized rodent to realize that Gaara had deeper feelings far Sakura than he had originally suspected. The problem arose in the fact that they had only know each other for a just over a week. It seemed unfair to both parties to have such strong emotions already.

For once the demon had no advice, and Gaara didn't know whether to relish the silence, or be annoyed at the lack of help. Seriously, what was the point of having a multi-thousand year old demon living inside of you, if he couldn't even tell you how to deal with girls? Well…actually, Shukaku _did_ know how to deal with girls, but it wasn't the same kind of "dealing with" that Gaara was hoping for.

Gaara sighed, and then stepped out the window and walked onto the roof. While mulling over his thoughts he didn't notice Sakura come into his house.

* * *

Sakura saw Temari in the kitchen, when she entered the house. Since she didn't know where the library was, she figured she would ask.

"Hey Temari!" she said cheerily.

"Hn. What do you want?" she said turning as if the simple act itself was a chore. She placed to her hand on hip in a manner that was both condescending and superior.

"Where's the library?" Sakura said a little more quietly.

"Upstairs, third door on your left."

"Would you happen to know where Gaara is by some chance?"

"No. I'm not my brother's keeper okay?" she paused for a moment, and then raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "Why?"

Sakura blushed conspicuously. "Um…no reason! Thanks anyway Temari!"

"Whatever," the blond said, though by the tone in her voice Sakura could tell she wasn't fully convinced.

Sakura sped out of the room, not wanting to participate in general direction the conversation was going. She did, however, hope she would find Gaara in the library. She opened the door tentatively but saw no Gaara. Instead she found a neat stock of medical volumes, laid out for him to read.

Sakura picked up the first one and was instantly captivated. The descriptions and pictures were so detailed. Sakura was both amazing and frightened; the stack of volumes was pretty daunting.

Some part of Sakura's brain pointed out that she was being a complete nerd, but the part that found the books too good to believe, pushed the insult out of mind and began to soak in the first two volumes like a dry sponge. Unfortunately, her spongy brain became so saturated that she had to take a break.

She flopped into the chair and closed her eyes, allowing her brain to digest the material. She let out a small sigh of comfort and half attempted to melt into the cushy chair. Just then, she heard a small noise outside the window. She looked up to see a small sparrow. She walked over the window and the bird flew up the roof.

"Hey! That's not your perch!" sounded a cry from above.

Sakura pushed her body further out the window, just enough to see Gaara sitting on the roof looking very unhappy. She climbed out and onto the roof to where Gaara was sitting, and tried to stifle a giggle as she noticed the bird poop on her boss' shoulder.

"Hey," she said, in an attempt to distract herself from the bird's escapades—it was a very brave bird, after all, to have provoked Gaara with its bodily wastes. Sakura decided that if she was ever a bird, she would fly far away from Gaara, just in case he decides one day to seek revenge on the sparrow species. After all, Gaara might not be a bird expert; what if he mistakes a sparrow for a chickadee? One never knows. The safest thing would probably be to just stay human. Sakura shook her head slightly to rid herself of her ridiculous inner rant. 'That's the last time I read about the Aves class before bedtime.'

"What are you doing up here?" Sakura continued after a short pause.

Gaara just pointed to the horizon silently. Sakura had seen a glimpse of the mountains before, but not like this. The sun was cradled in the peaks and the other colors on the sunset danced through the sky, streaming and twirling though the few sparse clouds unto the world. The colors were so bright that they seemed to force the once fluffy white clouds into a silhouette of blackness.

"Wow," she said, at a true loss for words. She swore for a moment she saw Gaara smile, but when she turned his face was passive as ever. She passed it off as a trick of the light.

"I'm glad you got to see it." The words were soft, and deviated—albeit only slightly—from the original monotone. He looked into her eyes and said, "It's one of the few beautiful things I have found in to the world."

Gaara's red bangs swayed slightly over his face and pale eyes in the cool breeze. Somehow he reminded Sakura of a lost animal. He was once so hostile—untrusting even—and yet, here they were, him showing her this beautiful scenery. Sakura was silent for a while, just staring out into space. As various thoughts strolled though her mind, she wondered if he considered her one of the few beautiful things; for Gaara's eyes held purity that Sakura had never seen there before.

He gave her one final soft smile before slipping off the roof.

'_Okay now I'm confused_,' Sakura thought to herself. Despite herself she smiled. She couldn't help it; the scenery before her was just too nice. It soothed her mind. She closed her eyes as the gentle wind extended her hair into the night, and breathed the peace of the universe into her lungs, hoping to discover it was tangible.

As night finally fell and the wind calmed, the world became glass, and she brought herself slowly into the cottage so that she would not shatter the magic with any sudden flinch.

Unknown to Sakura, Gaara was watching from the trees. Once she entered and closed the window gently, he turned, and sped off into the darkness of the forest.

END CHAPTER NINE

* * *

**A/N: Thanks guys! The only news I really have is that if the Feed thing on profiles does what i think it does (emails you when profiles are updated) I recommend giving the Feed a click, because I update my profile monthly (or as much I can) to let my readers know whats going on. **

**Oh! Gaara? Comments?**

**Gaara: Go away, you made me mushy. You're not worthy of reviews.**

**Um...he doesn't really mean that...I hope :)**


	11. Running Like Cowards

**Hey happy readers! For those of your who read my profile every month, you would have seen that things were not going so well for our demon friends...thankfully, I made myself feel so bad complaining and being generally annoyed at myself in my profile, that I decided that I would get this done before the end of December. Who knew I could be so motivated? Certainly not I...on the other hand, it served as a decent distraction from actual stuff I needed to do, so...yeah...anyway... I hope you enjoy this chapter. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. (I wish I owned Gaara, but I can't even steal his pitchfork money...)**

* * *

CHAPTER ELEVEN

"Sakura?"

Sakura turned slowly. The voice was one she didn't recognize, but her recognition of the face was immediate. Needless to day, she was shocked.

"Ino!" Sakura said, joy spreading through her features. She embraced the equally shocked blonde and then pulled away. "I thought you were dead! I kept thinking there was no way you could have escaped the guards and…I was so worried!"

"I don't know how I did it either," Ino said. "You disappeared. I had no idea you were here." The blond paused for a moment. "Where is here, by the way?"

"Well, this is a forest," Sakura said smirking, "but if you go a little further, you'll find the secret base of the Demons of the Woods."

Ino's eyes widened. "Are you serious? I found them?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "You were looking?"

Ino laughed. "Well, not exactly. I was just trying to get away, so I headed for the woods. Somewhere along the way I wondered if I might run into a demon or two."

Sakura chuckled. "Well, it's lucky you found me then. They might have killed you on the spot. I was nearly decapitated when I arrived, until Kiba helped me."

Ino's eyes widened again. "Kiba's here!?" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, he's fourth in command actually."

Ino paused, and then looked at Sakura with questioning eyes. "Sakura, how long have you been with these people?"

"Since the day after I escaped the castle. I hid in a cart that had supplies headed for the base. In hindsight, I probably should have questioned why there was an abandoned cart in the middle of a forest, but it all worked out in the end." Sakura looked endearingly at her friend. "You're here now too! This is so exciting."

"Yeah. I'm excited to be here too," Ino said smiling. "So," the blonde began abruptly, "are you going to introduce me to the Demons, or what?"

"Of course!" Sakura exclaimed. "But I was actually on my way to take a shower. They've been training me pretty hard, so I'm all sweaty and gross."

"They've been training you?" Ino said, sounding almost exasperated.

"Yeah," Sakura said brightly. "Don't let my happy-go-lucky demeanor fool you. Those guys are some tough teachers. It's a real privilege though. They're really talented fighters."

"Wait, so who's been training you? The _commander_?" Ino said, sounding shocked.

"Nah, don't be silly. He's bus doing battle plans and stuff," Sakura said waving her hand as though clearly dismissing the thought. "Usually I work with Naruto or Kiba."

"Naruto?" Ino said, sounding genuinely curious.

"Oh! Right! I forget that you haven't been here," Sakura laughed. "C'mon, walk with me and I'll tell you the whole story."

* * *

"…so then Kiba and Naruto got into a fight over who could do the most pushups and they made me count. They do stupid macho things like that all the time though, which is why it's great to have Temari to talk to, and you're here now too! She'll be excited about that, though I'm so sure how Gaara's going to take it, he seemed a bit cranky today actually, well, more so than usual. Just try not to get on his bad side, 'cause Naruto's the only one who can calm him down. Those two are crazy secretive about their past though. All I know is that they grew up together and—"

"Sakura?"

"Oh, sorry Ino. I'm just excited."

Ino laughed. "I know, I know. It's just that, there's a house right there. Have we gone too far?"

"What? Oh no, that's Gaara's cabin. I need to take a shower remember?"

"Hopefully you won't pass out this time," Ino said dryly.

"Ha-ha. Very funny Ino. For your information I use Temari's bathroom now. Having Gaara walk in on me is not an issue."

"So you think," Ino smirked.

Sakura snorted at Ino's semi-crude joke as she slipped a key into the door and turned it. Sakura opened the door and gestured for Ino to enter, before Sakura herself entered the house and closed the door behind her, locking it securely. Ino watched her and gave her an inquisitive look.

"It's just a safety measure," Sakura replied to Ino's silent question. "No one really knows where this house is, except for those who get permission to come here. Just in case though. The lock wasn't actually used until I showed up. Gaara has some doubts as to whether or not I can take care of myself."

"That's because you can't," came a voice from the top the stairs.

Sakura looked up. "Hey Temari," she said casually. Sakura walked up the stairs to where Temari was, Ino following close behind.

"Um…who are you?" Temari said gesturing to Ino.

"Oh," Sakura said, "this is my friend Ino. She was a servant at the Uchiha palace and she just escaped. I ran into her in the woods."

"We need to find us some better woods if random girls just keep showing up," Temari chuckled. "Welcome to the dark side," Temari said, extending her hand the shorter blonde. Ino shook it almost hesitantly, and then cringed slightly in Temari's strong grip. Temari laughed at the shorter girl's visible discomfort. "Not very strong, eh? Well, that'll change if you stick around here."

Ino laughed less than whole-heartedly as she nursed her hand. "I actually don't think I'll stay. Fighting back isn't really my style. I'm not very brave."

"What are you talking about?" Sakura exclaimed in a tone of utter shock. "You escaped from Sasuke didn't you? That takes guts, Ino."

"Besides," Temari said, "it's no longer up to you whether you stay or go. You know too much, so now its Gaara's call.

"Speaking of Gaara," Temari continued, turning to Sakura this time, "you should really shower up before he arrives, 'cause I'm not waiting for you to eat."

Sakura laughed. "Okay, okay. Don't get your fan in a twist; I'm on my way right now. Would you mind keeping Ino's company while I attempt to cleanse myself of dirt and sweat?"

Temari chuckled. "Not a problem. She can help me make dinner."

"Hey, anything will be an improvement from your cooking," Sakura said jokingly.

"Hey," said Temari, feigning offense as Sakura moved down the hall to take a shower. The pink-haired girl's laughter could be heard resonating back until she closed the door of the bathroom.

* * *

"So," Sakura whispered to Temari as she helped her bring out plates, "how was Ino while I was gone."

Temari shrugged. "She was pretty quiet. I asked her a couple questions about how she escaped, but she wasn't too keen on answering."

"She's probably just shy," Sakura said as she set down the plate. "Besides, you can pretty forceful. You weren't exactly the epitome of kindness when I first showed up."

"Yeah…but I honestly made an effort not to be a pain. I promise." Sakura laughed.

"Hey ladies," came a call from the front hall.

"What's Naruto doing here?" Temari said to no one in particular.

"Oh crap! I forgot to tell you, Naruto's joining us for dinner."

Temari looked at Sakura and raised an eyebrow. "Does Gaara know about this?"

"Yeah, I told him this afternoon."

"Well, I guess since we already have Ino, one more place setting wouldn't hurt." Temari moved back into the kitchen and returned with another plate and a set of cutlery. "Naruto, if you eat like a pig, one of us girls is going to go hungry."

"Oh c'mon Temari," Naruto said walking casually into the room, "you two don't eat that much."

"Gee, Sakura," Temari said in a mocking tone, "you think by now the boy would have learned to count"

"Huh?" Naruto said, genuinely confused. Just then, Ino emerged carrying a stack of napkins.

"Naruto, this is Ino. Ino this is Naruto," Sakura said. "Ino helped me when I escaped from the palace."

"Well, any enemy of Sasuke's is a friend of mine," Naruto chuckled, extending his hand. Ino looked at is hesitantly. "Oh c'mon, I don't bite."

"Much," Sakura laughed.

"Hey!" Naruto exclaimed. "How am I supposed to meet girls if you do that?"

"Yeah, okay, 'cause you get out _so _much," Temari said rolling her eyes.

"Alright I give up," Naruto said throwing his arms in the air. "It's nice to meet you Ino," he concluded giving her a nod. "So, Temari, what's for eating?" he said rubbing his hands together excitedly.

"Nothing until Gaara gets here."

"Fair enough," Naruto said shrugging. Just then Gaara walked into the kitchen. "So Temari, what'd you cook?"

"I hate your sense of hearing," Temari grumbled.

"I don't!" Naruto said proudly.

"Shut up idiot," Gaara said, seating himself next to Naruto.

"So mean Gaara," Naruto whimpered comically. Gaara just shook his head.

"I don't know how any of us put up with you," retorted the red-head.

"Ah. Touché."

"So, Temari," Gaara said looking up at his sister, "what's for dinner?"

"Jeez! Is food all you guys think about?" Temari exclaimed, exasperated.

Naruto looked at Gaara, and then back at Temari. "Yeah. Pretty much." Temari just sighed. Sakura giggled, and looked over at Ino, who seemed…sad. Sakura was about to ask her what was wrong, until Temari and Naruto started talking and serving food.

'_I'll just talk to her later,'_ Sakura thought to herself as she dug into her supper.

* * *

"This is _your_ study?"

"Well, technically it's Gaara's study," Sakura explained as Ino pulled out a red-covered book, "but I use it almost everyday to study medial techniques. They really need a doctor here."

"Do you heal a lot of people?"

Sakura shrugged. "I guess. I basically never get real injuries. Once a guy stuck a fish hook through his thumb trying to get the worm on it, and once a guy broke his leg; that's about the worst I've gotten."

"Yeah," Ino said, closing a blue book and returning it to its shelf, "but if you weren't here, they'd be crippled without a medic."

Sakura shrugged again. "Some of the others have basic medical skills, but I'm the only one who really has advanced training. So yeah, I guess so." Ino nodded and pulled another book from the shelf and started flipping through the pages.

"Sakura."

Sakura looked up and saw Gaara standing in the doorway. "Oh, hi," Sakura said as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. The sound of Ino's page flipping stopped.

"Can I speak to you? Privately?" Gaara said, eyes flickering over to Ino.

"Of course," Sakura said, nodding. "I'll just be a minute Ino," Sakura added as she followed Gaara out of the room.

"Take your time," Ino called back.

Sakura followed Gaara down the hall and into…his bathroom. Sakura looked at Gaara, questioning his sanity even more than she already did. Gaara saw her expression, and closed the door.

"We won't be interrupted here," Gaara explained.

"And to think I thought you chose it for its comforts," Sakura said sitting down on the toilet seat.

"Be serious Sakura."

"I am serious. Your bathroom has all the comforts of a palace. You should rent it out. You'd make some serious money."

Gaara shook his head. "This is not the time for that. That girl—"

"Ino?"

"Yes. I don't trust her. I think we'll have to take her as a prisoner until we get some answers."

"Answers?" Sakura said, furrowing her eyebrows. "What kind of answers?"

"She hasn't told anyone how she escaped. The only reason she's not dead is because you knew her for a day."

Sakura looked taken aback. "Well, since my word apparently isn't good enough, why don't you ask Kiba? He'll tell you about her."

"I've already spoken to Kiba. He agrees with me. Ino may have befriended you in the castle, and she may hold some resentment for the Uchihas, but Kiba tells me that on numerous occasions he observed her total compliancy to Sasuke's orders."

"No one can be brave all the time."

"I suppose not, but—"

"I can't believe you don't trust me!" Sakura snapped.

"It's not you I don't trust."

"Yes it is! You don't trust my judgment, you don't trust me to take care of myself, and you don't trust me to keep the Demons' secrets! I don't know why I—"

Gaara was kissing her.

The Demon of Love, the most known and feared killer of the generation, was kissing Sakura Haruno.

Sakura didn't know what to do. She just stood there, motionless.

Gaara was such an enigma to Sakura. One moment he's cold and harsh, and the next he shows more compassion that Sakura had ever received from any human being before. First the rescuing and the sunset, and now…

Gaara must have sensed Sakura's insecurities, for Sakura felt warm lips moving quickly off her own. She was speechless. She stood looking at him, confusing dancing across her eyes, and then her feet decided they were going to get her as far away from Gaara as possible. She had been faced with conflict, and of fight or flight, she had chosen to flee…

…and fleeing meant not seeing the hurt in Gaara's eyes, as her back grew farther and farther away.

END CHAPTER ELEVEN

* * *

**A/N: Not much of an ending since I'm pretty sure all of you saw it coming in some form or another. But what will happen now that love is revealed? You know about as much as I do...well, no, that's probably not ture. I know more than you do, so, haha! **

**An update will probably take as long as this one did (i.e. don't wait up for it people...sleep like Rip Van Winkle--another character I do not own). I've just realized that by the time this is over, I'm going to be hated by so many people. Well...maybe Gaara will protect me.**

**Gaara: No.**

**He's jsut kidding...I hope. Well, 'till next time then! Ja ne. **


	12. The Traitors and the Betrayed

**Hello patient people! I know that this update is really late, and for that, I am a bum. It's not completely my fault, but I'm not going to bore you with the overwhelming details of my life, because mostly of you probably won't even read this anyway. To you who don't read this: you're dumb. Those of you reading this can laugh mockingly at those who don't 'cause I just insulted them and they won't even know.**

**Basically, I'm now ranting. BUT this note does have a point. I really just want to thank all of you for being so patient and continuing to review even when I seemed to abandon you. I actually really like how this chapter came out so, even though it's kind of short, I think it was (somewhat) worth the wait, but what do I know? Honestly...**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any affiliated characters, titles, settings, etc. The plot however is completely mine. **

---------------

CHAPTER TWELVE

"Sakura! Wait," Gaara's voice called after her. She ignored him and kept running. She heard Temari call to her as she ran past the kitchen, but she ignored her too, flinging the door open and running out into the woods.

Now, Sakura never had a history of running gracefully, despite her new found training, so she stumbled, scratching her exposed face, legs, and arms, as she ran through the thick woods. She didn't even notice when she left the path.

Sakura heard a heavy sob and wondered where it had come from. Her chest shook, and for the first time she realized her face and eyes were damp and chilled by the air moving quickly past her face. She didn't even remember when she started to cry.

Taking a deep breath, she sat down, and sobbed, wondering the whole time why she suddenly felt so empty. Even why she ran from Gaara in the first place. It wouldn't have been a problem if she didn't love him. Right?

"Wrong," Sakura said out loud to herself, her voice scratchy from crying. She couldn't love him. It was far too dangerous, she knew that. She knew that every time Gaara and Naruto and Kiba and Shikamaru went off to fight, they weren't likely to get killed or captured, but it was a possibility. Sakura couldn't bring herself to be closer to Gaara, whom she already cared about, knowing that every time she kissed him good-bye, it could be the last time she ever saw him.

Not to mention, Sakura herself would become a huge liability. She would be the perfect leverage to make Gaara surrender or pay or -- Sakura gulped as she thought about it -- give himself up. She would never want someone to die because of her, especially Gaara. The Demons were the only hope that the country really had.

Yet, Sakura found herself thinking of Gaara's mouth against hers. She licked her lips as she remembered Gaara's tasteless mouth. It was just wet. She smiled slightly at the thought. Sakura remembered his chest and his muscular body and realized: she was attracted to Gaara. But she knew a relationship with the fiery redhead would only cause trouble for everyone.

Sakura audibly groaned. "Why me? Huh?" Sakura practically shouted toward the heavens. "Couldn't you have chosen someone else to doom the country?"

Suddenly, Sakura heard a rustle behind her. Sakura whipped around to she a man emerging from the greenery behind her. This was clearly not just some recruit for the Demons. The emblem on his chest armor was of the royal guard.

All that clicked in Sakura's brain was that she needed to get out of there and fast. She ran -- and surprisingly did not trip -- in a direction away from Gaara's house. If the guard followed her, she sure as hell didn't want him to follow her there.

"Hey!" Sakura heard the man shout, followed by the sound of heavy feet behind her. As she ran Sakura reached into her weapons pouch to see what she had left from her training that day (she hadn't bothered to restock yet). All that remained was a single kunai.

"Great," she hissed, as she gripped the blade in her right hand, making sure not to stab herself as she ran. She wanted what little defense she had to be ready, but she didn't want to get rid of it until she had to.

Sakura now regretted not paying more attention to where she was running, because she had no idea where she was. Not only had she strayed from the path when she ran from Gaara's cottage, but her only thought now was getting away from the guard, which involved a lot of zigzagging and unnecessary movement through a tightly packed forest. Which was annoying and tiring all at once.

Sakura's eyes widened as she saw light up ahead. Was she near the edge of the forest? She looked back; the guard was no where in sight, and she couldn't hear his heavy footsteps anywhere either. What she did hear was some clattering and voices from the clearing. She peered around a tree, and then whipped back around into the shadows. What was possibly the entire freaking Royal Guard was sitting in that clearing, and if their tents were any indication, they weren't here by accident.

What was weird is that they weren't all out searching the woods for traces of the Demons. They were pretty far in. Sakura recognized the clearing as one Naruto has brought her to train. The good news, was that she now knew where she was. The bad news was that she now had a high potential to be caught again, something she was not too keen on.

As swiftly and stealthily as she possibly could, Sakura moved back toward Gaara's house. She needed to warn them.

---------------

"Gaara! Naruto!" Sakura called, dropping to her knees and panting as she entered the slight clearing where the cottage lay.

Naruto came running through the door, and dropped to her side.

"Breathe Sakura," Naruto said calmly. "What happened?"

Sakura struggled to get through the sentence as she breathed heavily. "They're here."

"What? Who's here?" Naruto said, furrowing his eyebrows.

"That would be us," came a slick voice from behind Sakura. Naruto quickly pulled Sakura up and behind him, both of them backing toward the house.

"Orochimaru," Naruto hissed, his eyes narrowing.

The pale man smirked. "Who else?"

"Sakura," Naruto whispered. "Go tell the captain." Sakura nodded and moved to close the distance between her and the house.

"Stop her," Orochimaru's voice commanded. A knight strode from the left and grabbed Sakura's wrist. Sakura screamed in surprise. She saw Naruto look at Orochimaru in a combination of shock and hatred. Orochimaru merely smirked in triumph.

"This area is surrounded," Orochimaru said casually.

"How?" Naruto growled.

"Tsk, tsk, Naruto. You underestimate us." Orochimaru made a motion and another guard emerged from Orochimaru's right dragging an unconscious Shino with him. Naruto growled again. Sakura could have sworn she saw red seeping into his blue irises.

Just then, the door of the cabin flew open. Emerging from it was Gaara -- in battle clothing but not wearing a mask -- dragging Ino with him.

"Ah, the former prince of Suna. Why am I not surprised. And to think, we all thought you were dead. Then again we thought both of you were dead," Orochimaru drawled casually as he gestured to Naruto and Gaara.

Sakura was simply stunned. Not only did Orochimaru know Naruto, but he knew Gaara, and Gaara was a prince?

"I believe this belongs to you," Gaara said darkly as he forcibly pushed Ino at the feet of Orochimaru's horse.

Orochimaru smiled evilly. "Well done Ms. Yamanaka."

Sakura's eyes widened further. Ino didn't bother to get up from where she had landed. Her head down, she refused to look at anyone. Sakura felt increasingly empty inside.

_'This is my fault,'_ Sakura thought as tears began to well up in her eyes. _'Gaara and Naruto are going to die because of me._

Wrenching herself away from the guard who was holding her, Sakura moved to join Naruto and Gaara in front of the house.

"Sakura," Gaara hissed, "get out of here."

"Even if we weren't surrounded, no," Sakura replied.

"Then get back in the house. Temari will protect you."

"Gaara, I can fight," Sakura insisted. Gaara looked at her warily. "Well talk later," Sakura urged. "Right now, you need me."

Gaara had no time to argue,for Orochimaru signaled for his guard to attack them. Sakura saw a few men break down the door and run into the house. She had no chance to intercept them however, for she was fending of two guards with a sword Naruto had just tossed her. She saw sand dart past her in several directions, knocking knights from horses and crushing helmet-protected skulls.

Sakura jumped as a sword swung low at her, immediately ducking as one came towards her neck as she rose into the air. She jumped again, kicking one of the foot soldiers in the chest. She knocked him down but the force actually knocked her back unto her butt. Sakura held her sword above her face with two hands -- one of them bleeding as it clutched the blade -- to fend of the sword that had come crashing down towards her face. She kicked the sword-wielding man in his groin -- which was difficult because of her position -- and he stumbled backwards, dropping his sword.

Sakura looked about and saw Naruto attempting to reach Orochimaru, only he used no weapon. Naruto's fists and feet appeared to glow red with energy as delivered blows to the soldiers protecting their captain. Sakura stood stunned -- suddenly the name "Demons" seemed far more appropriate, for Naruto's pupils were slits in blood-red irises, the lines on his face were more defined, and the nails of his hands were elongated into sharpened claws.

She stole a glance at Gaara, who also appeared past the brink of humanity. His eyes were wider and the dark circles surrounding his eyes were far more defined. In his open mouth, Sakura saw canines sharp as spears.

Sakura was officially freaking out. Not only was she defending her life from guards who seemed to be multiplying, but also she was learning fun new trivia about her commanders, namely that they were actually demons. Not to mention, Gaara was apparently a prince!

In her distracted state, Sakura suddenly felt a blow to her head. Becoming dizzy, Sakura collapsed to the ground. Still conscious, however, she tried to pull herself up, only to find herself dragged away. Attempting to kick and struggle became useless as the light of the clearing faded. Sakura could have sworn she heard someone call out her name, followed by a shout of anger.

"Gaara," she whispered to herself.

"Sorry," sad a voice from above her, "I believe the prince is busy right now."

Sakura realized she was being held down, so she began to struggle again. A silver haired man with glasses -- the source of the voice from above -- was apparently speaking to her, but she did not hear his words amidst her focus on thrashing.

Suddenly, there was a sharp pain at her neck and Sakura felt her muscles turn to jelly. She struggled to keep her eyelids up, but to no avail, for she slid into a dark pool of nothingness.

END CHAPTER TWELVE 

---------------

**A/N: Hello again people! I hope you enjoyed that (short-ish) chapter with its cliffhanger-ish ending (which you should be used to be now...I love doing them). I hate getting cliffhangers though, so I kind of feel bad for y'all. Then I get over it and laugh at your pain. **

**Gaara: You're still not as sadistic as me.**

**Thank you for your input Gaara. You can go back to your crazy fighting now.**

**Gaara: What happens to me anyway? You can't kill me because I'm a main character.**

**Actually I can't kill you because then you would kill me. Your character status has nothing to do with it.**

**Moving on...I don't know when the next update for this will be. As always, you can check my profile (usually towards the beginning of each month) for updates on when chapters will be coming out. I'm usually pretty good about keeping things recent. Usually. **

**Until next time :)**


	13. And You Are?

**I was randomly inspired to finish writing this after receiving a PM asking where the next chapter was (you know who you are) and partially because this is going to be my last update for a while. I will respond to reviews as usual, but I'm warning you right now, you probably won't get another update until the middle of June. I'll talk a bit more at the end, for now, just enjoy the chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any affiliated characters, titles, settings, etc. The plot however is completely mine. **

* * *

CHAPTER THIRTEEN 

Green eyes fluttered open, and groan escaped the pink haired girl's lips. She raised herself to the best of her abilities, her muscles screaming at her stop moving. As she became more focused, her entire body seemed to conspire against her, as she collapsed back onto the soft mattress with an small 'oof.'

As she realized that she could barely move, her thought slowly turned to panic. She was in a room she didn't recognize, with pillows she didn't recognize, no people she recognized, in fact, she was alone. Ignoring the protests of her muscles, and focusing her eyes on an ornate wooden door, she decided that she had to get out of wherever it was she was and try to find something familiar.

She stumbled toward the door, falling into it as her legs caved from underneath her. Leaning on the door for support, she noted the callouses on her hands as she fumbled with the lock, and wondered where they had come from. She muttered and grumbled wit herself as she tugged and wiggled the iron handle, only to find it locked.

Suddenly, she felt the weight of the door being pressed against her, and she drew back, awaiting with panicked nervousness to see who would emerge from beyond the wooden portal.

A boy with silky black hair and deep black eyes entered with a stern look on his face. His eyes softened when they met the girl's own green eyes. She had to admit, he was handsome, but she had no idea who he was.

"Sakura," he said, almost lovingly.

"W-who are you?" the pink-haired girl stuttered as she stumbled back.

"You mean," the boy paused, looking rather concerned, "you don't remember me? Not at all?"

"No," the girl narrowed her green eyes, unsure. "Should I?"

"Well, I suppose its not your fault. The doctor said you probably wouldn't. But," the boy smiled gently at her, "I was truly hoping you might."

"That doesn't answer my question. Who are you?"

"Sorry, sorry," the boy chuckled. He walked forward and tentatively took her hand, almost asking for her permission in his motion. She allowed him to hold her hand tenderly and look deeply into her eyes. "I'm just so glad you're all right," he whispered. Then he chuckled and spoke at a more normal volume. "I continue to forget you don't know who I am. Do you even remember who _you_ are?"

The girl shook her head slowly, indicating that she did not.

"You, my love, are Sakura Haruno," the boy said raising Sakura's hand to his mouth to gently kiss it. "And I," the boy said as she led her to the window, "am the crowned prince of the land you see before you. I also take great pride in calling myself you fiancé. But you," he said, pausing to look into her eyes, "may call me Sasuke."

* * *

Sakura learned that Sasuke really was the prince of the kingdom and he ruled along with his brother Itachi (whom she had yet to meet). She found him quiet and somewhat stern, but he looked at her with gentleness in her eyes and she had yet to see him raise his voice to anyone, even servants. It seemed as if Sasuke's cold exterior belonged to everyone but Sakura.

Sakura was nervous that she would have to share a bed with Sasuke (perhaps something more as well) since he said they were engaged, but Sasuke was very understanding. He showed her to another room, gave her a key so she could lock the door if she wanted. The following morning he was standing outside waiting for her with bouquet of flowers.

Sakura thought she had possibly the best life in existence. If only she could remember it. She longed desperately to remember Sasuke and rekindle their love, but Sasuke warned her that the doctor said she would probably never remember the events previous to an unnamed accident Sasuke didn't want to talk about. The first time she had asked, Sasuke had been polite but...

* * *

"Sasuke?"

"Yes, Sakura?" the ebony-haired prince looked up from his desk toward his bed where Sakura sat, reading a book up until a few seconds ago.

"What... what happened to me? You know, that, cause me to lose my memories?"

Sasuke sighed and seemed to be thinking for a moment.

"How do I say this?" he said, seeming genuinely puzzled. "Sakura... I... I don't know exactly what caused your memory loss. All I know is that I couldn't protect you, and..." Sasuke's voice trailed off.

"Never mind Sasuke," Sakura said with a soft smile, though inside she was still curious. "It's obviously painful for you to talk about. I'll work on regaining my memories--"

"But--"

"I know what the doctor's said Sasuke, but I'm still going to hope. I'll work on regaining my memories and you can tell me when you're ready."

Sasuke chuckled. "Even without your memories, you know me so well." Sakura couldn't help but laugh also as she buried herself in her book once more.

* * *

Sakura sighed. Remembering that moment she didn't need to remember her curiosity, for it still festered within her. Even so, she was finding more and more that she didn't necessarily want to remember. Servants occasionally looked at her with pity and since Sasuke was so reluctant to talk about it, Sakura figured something truly terrible had happened to her. Did she really want to remember that?

On the other hand, she would remember Sasuke and the love and the dinners and the walks and the mornings and the nights (she certainly wanted to remember the nights). Shaking her head to rid herself of the more perverse thoughts, she stopped suddenly and realized something. Smiling to herself she glanced out the window. It was nearly dusk, Sasuke would be finishing up his work.

Leaping from her bed, she tried desperately not to run down the hall to Sasuke's room. She knocked gently on the door and turned and entered when a gruff "enter" sounded from within.

"It's me," Sakura said, opening the door just wide enough for her to slip through.

"Oh," Sasuke said glancing up, "wait just a moment Sakura." Sakura watched as Sasuke signed whatever document with a flourishing signature. He then got up and Sakura nearly fainted. Sasuke wasn't wearing a shirt.

Sasuke, seeing Sakura's eyes widen, looked down, and then back up quickly. "Ah, sorry," he said somewhat sheepishly, "I got ink on the shirt I was wearing. If it bothers you--"

"No, no!" Sakura said quickly, blushing despite herself. "I just wanted to tell you I realized something." Sasuke raised an eyebrow in a questioning manner. "I think... I'm falling in love with you."

Sasuke slowly sat down next to Sakura on the bed.

"I've been waiting to hear you say that again," Sasuke whispered as he cupped Sakura's cheek with his hand. Sakura slowly closed her eyes as she felt Sasuke lean in and capture her soft lips with his own.

END CHAPTER THIRTEEN

* * *

**A/N: This is completely creepy...anyone who doesn't agree with me hasn't read this story well enough. Go back to chapter two and then tell me you're okay with this. So why'd I write it? The plot bunnies dictated that it should be so. **

**So for you lazy people who didn't read the top, don't sit around waiting for an update. It most likely will not be up until JUNE! So don't be cranky because it was hard enough to squeeze in time to finish this, especially since I was having trouble with it, in case you couldn't tell...**

**So yeah, I'll still respond to reviews and soak in the comments to see what the general consensus is as far as this chapter goes, but I just want to put it out there, so the Pitchfork Brigade doesn't return with a vengeance...**


	14. Count Me Among the Confused

**Hey look its June already! I promised a June update didn't I? It was actually earlier than I had expected. So this chapter is a little less creepy, I promise (it's still kind of creepy though...). You'll just have to read it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any affiliated characters, settings, etc. (The details of the plot, however, are completely original and should not be reproduced without my consent)**

* * *

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

Sakura knew that something big was going on in the throne room, because she wasn't being allowed in. Sasuke had said something about reinstating a military official. It didn't seem like anything special, but Sasuke had insisted that she remain outside. When she had asked why he said that it would be dangerous for her to be present. She would simply wait outside on the cushioned bench, reading her book.

Sasuke had allowed her access to the books in his library, and she had explored the novels and plays only to find that she was fascinated with the thick medical volumes. She couldn't explain why her brain seemed to absorb information like a sponge. Sasuke seemed shocked at her complete embrace of the medical jargon, yet me made no protest to her reading, so she went on reading just the same.

All of the sudden, Sakura heard a rising commotion in the throne room. She starred at the doors in wonder, confused as to why a reinstatement trial was causing such a ruckus. She wondered briefly if Sasuke had expected something along the lines of what was going on... whatever it was.

Sakura got up and tentatively approached the door. Curiosity was slowly getting the better of her, and she wondered if it was worth disregarding Sasuke's order to appease her curiosity. She reached toward the handle slowly to touch the door handle, then pulled her hand away and took and stepped back when she heard a loud growl from behind the door. What was going on in there?

Her curiosity didn't remain unsatisfied for long though, for suddenly the thick brown double doors flew open with a resounding thud. She saw some seemingly disheveled guards attempting to regain their composure and a captain shouting orders. She saw Sasuke standing up, his face contorted into a ferocious scowl. Just in front of her she saw a man with blond hair that appeared to be rather dirty. She couldn't see the front of his face because he was looking back at the guards. As he turned to look forward she saw a sly smirk upon the young man's face, at least until her green irises locked with a set of brilliant blue ones. The man's smirk fell and he starred at Sakura in wonder, seemingly frozen in place. He had stopped so suddenly, Sakura was surprised he hadn't tripped.

"Sakura," the man said in seeming amazement. "Wha- Why- I thought you were dead!"

Sakura just starred at him in fright. "W-who are you? Please don't hurt me!" Sakura was beginning to feel rather panicked. The man looked confused, and seemed to have forgotten that there were guards just a meter away.

"Sakura, what are y--"

The man was cut off by a guard tackling him to the floor. It had been only a few seconds since he'd busted through the door, and the guards were fairly competent. It was a wonder this man had gotten away from them in the first place.

The guards manacled his hands and feet, the man struggling and snarling the entire time. Sakura took a another step back. This man looked like a wild animal; she could have sworn she saw his eyes momentarily flash to red. The guards lifted him up and he looked into her eyes one more time, a mix of confusion and anger radiating from him to her. There were three guards: two flanking him and one behind him.

"C'mon you filth," the guard to the man's rear said giving the blond a push. The man stumbled and growled at the man. The guard merely grunted and have him another push. With the second push the man began to walk -- slowly due to the chains on his feet -- toward wherever it was the guards were leading him. Sakura just starred in amazement and utter confusion.  
Sakura jumped when she suddenly felt a pair of arms around her. The arms released her when they felt her sudden movement.  
"Sorry, sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you." Sakura turned to see Sasuke speaking to her. "I was just glad you're all right."  
Sakura embraced Sasuke who wrapped his arms around her again. She remained there for a moment before looking up and giving the prince a kiss. She looked into Sasuke's eyes and felt something... off. She couldn't quite place it. Sasuke's face was smiling gently but his eyes seemed annoyed. Yet, when Sakura blinked and reestablished eye contact, Sasuke's black orbs were the same serene pools of love and devotion she had come to know.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked quietly.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked calmly.

"Who was that man?"

Sasuke sighed. "He was the military member we were supposed to be reinstating. He betrayed our country by joining a group of bandits a little over two years ago. We had presumed him dead until recently. He was my childhood friend, so he was going to receive a second chance. Not anymore though." Sasuke paused his musings to look into Sakura's eyes. "You don't have to worry, love, he'll be brought to the dungeons and he won't be able to bother you anymore."

"Will he be executed?" Sasuke asked quietly.

Sasuke sighed again. "I don't know yet. Itachi and I have to decide whether or not he will serve further use."

"Ah," Sakura said, nodding, indicating that she understood.

"Well," Sasuke said, pulling away from Sakura's embrace, "I have to go meet with Itachi. I won't be able to join you for dinner. Do you think you'll be all right?"

"Sasuke," Sakura said, smiling, "I might not have much of a memory, but I think I can manage _eating_ without supervision."

"All right then," Sasuke said as he began to move away.

"Wait!" Sakura said. Sasuke turned to look at her, confusion and what appeared to be a touch of exasperation in his eyes. "Can I have a kiss before you leave?"

Sasuke kissed her gently, his lips resting against hers for only a moment, then he stalked off down the hall toward his study.

* * *

Sakura was standing in Sasuke's room and she was alone. Suddenly the doors burst open and Sasuke said something that she couldn't quite make out, but she did pick up on the fact that his eyes were raking over her like she was some sort of cheap whore. Sakura felt her own mouth moving:

"Your majesty, I really must insist that--"

She was cut off my Sasuke's mouth upon her own. His kiss was much different than the ones she was used to. His mouth was angry, demanding, and left no room for doubt of who was in charge. Sasuke pushed Sakura onto the bed and held her wrists above her head. Sakura didn't remember putting on the dress, but it was short and red and Sasuke was pulling it off of her. Sakura felt herself yelp as the cold night air hit her bare, exposed breasts.

What was odd was that Sakura felt she had no control over her own body or actions. She felt like a spectator in her own body as Sasuke clamped his mouth upon a particular spot on her neck that caused her to moan. Sasuke said something else; again his words sounded like nothing more then a blurred mumble, and she couldn't read his lips. She felt her mouth retort, only to feel Sasuke's hand cover her lips and stop their movement. Sasuke spoke again, and though Sakura couldn't make out the words, she could hear the threat in his tone and the mix of rage and lust swimming through his eyes. These were definitely not the eyes she knew.

The Sasuke she couldn't understand continued to suckle her neck and then moved his mouth to nip at her breasts. Despite her desire to articulate her confusion and growing anxiety, Sakura only felt her body tremble as she begged him to stop. She felt the little whimpers pass her lips and the tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

Didn't she love Sasuke? She shouldn't have any problems with this; they were engaged! Yet she couldn't stop herself from struggling and writhing beneath him.

Suddenly, a loud shriek pierced the night and Sakura shot up in her bed.

Sakura took a moment to calm her quick breathing before she realized he had been dreaming. She took in her fully clothed body and observed her room where she had been staying for the past month or so. She was fine and Sasuke was no where to be seen. The dream had been so real; almost like... a memory. Sakura's breathing hitched at the thought that she was remembering that from before. It didn't make sense. Sasuke wouldn't hurt her. Maybe he hadn't been. After all she hadn't been able to hear Sasuke's words, but she had seen his eyes. His eyes filled with such a storm of emotions, none of them love or kindness.

It would make sense that Sasuke didn't want to tell Sakura of her past if she had been some sort of prostitute, yet somehow, that didn't seem to fit. Sasuke wasn't giving her answers and it was becoming apparent that she desperately needed them. Yet, she didn't know anyone else who could tell her about her past. Frankly, she didn't know much of anyone period, let alone someone who knew her.

Just then the image of two shocked blue eyes flashed through her mind.

The blond boy! He had recognized her and had said that he had thought she was dead. Obviously he was a dangerous individual, but he was in the dungeons. As the fiancée of the crowned prince she should hold some authority over the guards, right? So she should be able to go the dungeons and talk to the boy, right?

Sakura got up from her bed and wrapped herself in a night robe to keep warm. She made sure to be very quiet as she slipped out of her room and made her way towards where she knew the dungeons lay from seeing them on a map of the castle in one of the books from Sasuke's library.

If Sasuke wasn't going to give her the answers she needed, she would find them some other way. Dreaming them was just too confusing.

END CHAPTER FOURTEEN

* * *

**A/N: OoOoh! The magical cliffhanger. If anyone didn't figure out that the blond guy is Naruto, then you're dumb and I mock you. Don't think I won't. **

**Anyway, um...as per usual, I don't know when I'll be able to update next. Probably not again during June, but we'll see. My time is in a constant flux, I never know when I'm going to have a free minute and often I'm too tired to write. I'll try to keep my profile updating so that you can know what's going on at my end. **


	15. In the Darkness There Is Light

**What? What is this magic? Could this be an update. Yes. I believe it is. That's right: I didn't vanish off the face of the earth. For those of you who visit my profile at the beginning of each month know that I've been around, just very busy. Enough excuses (since most of you probably won't read this); I'll leave another note at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any affiliated characters, settings, etc.  
**

* * *

Sakura opened her doors as little as she could and still be able to fit through. She closed it securely behind her and pulled her roped closer around her torso. She crept down the stairs, masterfully avoiding the two she knew would squawk like a wounded bird.

Part of her wondered why she was taking such precautionfs to sneak around a castle that was her home. It had been her home for a long time; she only remembered a month or so of that time. Home it still was. She shouldn't have felt the need to sneak. Yet, she felt that going to speak with the blond man was somehow a betrayal of her fiancée. Sasuke didn't seem like the kind of person you wanted to make angry.

It was very dark, so Sakura counted the stairs as she descended them. She had been counting absentmindedly for a while; she'd even done it out loud once or twice. She recalled Sasuke frowning when he heard her muttering the numbers to herself once. When he'd asked her why, she simply shrugged. She supposed that is was idiosyncrasy from before her memory loss, but Sasuke's brow had wrinkled so deeply, so Sakura made an effort to stop; the numbers had continued to sound off. Regardless, it was apparently serving a useful purpose.

Forty-two steps later, Sakura found herself in the dimly lit hall leading to the dungeons. She shivered. It was certainly colder in the dank hall, but she suspected the convulsion had derived partially from anticipation as well. There was no guard at the end of the hall, which was surprising. She suspected she would run into more trouble toward the cells.

The hall was eerily quiet, even more so as she approached the cells. She figured she would hear something; anything. Nothing. No rustle of cloth, no tapping of metal bars, not even the even breathing of sleeping prisoners.

Silence.

Sakura took a shaky breath in. She had stopped without even knowing it. Some instinct in her body was had told her muscles to freeze in place. She was trying to remember her previous determination. There was really no reason for it. She was happy with Sasuke wasn't she? She didn't _really_need to know had been or where she had come from. She could make a new life with Sasuke. She could live in the present.

But could she go on with her life living with the nagging voice in the back of her head that persistently told her that something was wrong. Something didn't fit. Could she really live a life with Sasuke constantly wondering. She was only a few paces away from answers. How important were they?

Sakura breathed another deep breath, through her nose this time so not even the air passing though her body would waver. She moved forward. Her steps echoed in the tight hall, yet nothing seemed to stir to try to stop her.

As she drew closer she could see where the stone stopped and bars began, though she could not see what was behind them. She drew closer still to one of the cells and peered inside. Nothing. Some straw was scattered about on the floor but otherwise the dank space was empty.

The stench of the area was starting to bother her. She had expected it to smell, but not this bad. The air was laced mostly with the odor of excrement, but there was something else almost completely masked by human waste. Something metallic, like rust.

Blood.

The part of Sakura's mind that wondered how she could so redly pick out the scent of blood was completely smoldered by sudden panic. Sakura ran a few feet to the next cell where she saw five guards: dead and bleeding from open wounds. There was movement in the dark too. She strained her eyes to see rats scurrying hungrily about the rotting flesh. Sakura leapt back from the bars and screamed.

A hand was suddenly clamped firmly over her mouth. Sakura immediately stopped screaming in shock as something hard, cold, and wet was pressed to her throat.

"Do not move," a deep voice said in what sounded like a rehearsed monotone. "I'm going to take my hand away from your mouth, but if you scream I will kill you immediately. Understand?" Sakura nodded, tears welling up in her eyes. The hand was moved away and the voice sounded again.

"Who are you?"

"My name is S-Sakura," she stuttered out. "I'm the prince's fiancée. Please don't kill me,"

"Sakura?" The voice suddenly lost it's monotone. What was presumably a knife was brought away from her throat and she was turned around to see blue eyes in the dim light.

"Y-you're the man from today. From the throne room. The one who tried to escape."

"Yes," the blond man nodded firmly. "I'm leaving as soon as I can get Gaara out of his cell. Are you coming with me?"

Sakura was taken aback. "With you? I don't even know you! All I know about you is that you're a traitor. Some military official that betrayed the kingdom."

"You don't remember anything do you?" He seemed to speak more to himself than to Sakura, and he didn't wait for her to answer. He moved down the line of cells and crouched in front of one and whispered something, presumably to the person inside.

Sakura's curiosity seemed to pull her toward the cell where the blond man knelt. As she neared, she saw light and hear a loud grinding sound as if the bars were being torn apart. As the blond stood up, out of the hole had made stepped a beat-up looking man. This must have been who the blond was talking about before.

He didn't even look at the blond from the moment he left the cell. His eyes seemed to search only for Sakura. Even in the dim light Sakura could see the determination and power in the man's eyes as they locked with hers. She couldn't help but gasp.

"What's this nonsense about you marrying Sasuke?" the man questioned in a deep voice.

"What do you mean? Sasuke and I have been engaged for more than a year. If you two are planning to kidnap me or use me as some kind of bargaining chip it won't work. I--" Sakura paused to notice that the unknown man with passionate eyes had moved closer to her. She had to look up to meet his eyes.

"Don't marry Sasuke," he said simply. He sounded almost sad.

"W-What? I can't just--"

Suddenly Sakura felt the man's lips press upon hers. He was kissing her. Desperately, passionately, lovingly he was kissing her. He heart threatened to leap from her chest. Sasuke had never kissed her like this. Sakura closed her eyes and felt herself melt away...

* * *

"Ugh," Sakura moaned as her eyes fluttered open. "W-Where am I?" she mumbled. Then she shouted in surprise as she looked down to see that she was being moved very quickly through a forest. "What the hell?"

"Ah, Sakura, you're awake," called a voice from a mop of blond hair on the man that was carrying her.

"Naruto!?" Sakura shouted. "What the hell are you doing?"

Naruto laughed. "Well if you could stay awake for five minutes then maybe I could trust you to run on your own."

"...I'm missing something aren't I." Sakura looked at to see Gaara on Naruto's left keeping pace.

"Aside from proper clothing I'd say you've got everything in order," Naruto joked.

Sakura looked down at her meager maroon robe and shrieked. "Naruto! Why am I wearing this? And I swear if you move your hand any higher on my leg I will painfully separate you from your genitalia!"

Gaara audibly snarled at Naruto.

"Sakura you need to calm down or Gaara's going to murder me."

"Then explain all this!" she shrieked louder.

"Okay. You lost your memory in the battle at Gaara's cabin. Sasuke captured you and convinced you that you were his fiancée. Gaara and I were also captured while Shikamaru, Temari, Kiba, and some of the more loyal Demons escaped together. Many are unaccounted for I'm sure. Gaara and I were waiting for a signal to escape from the castle. I knew Sasuke would put off an execution for a while so we just had to kill time for a while. We were planning how to go about escaping when I was summoned for a reinstatement ceremony." At this Gaara snorted rather loudly. "I tried escaping straight from there, but I ran into you which was kind of a shock since we thought you were dead. We didn't realize you had been captured; you simply vanished from the battle."

"Wait, so, I almost married Sasuke? Oh crap, is that why I'm wearing practically nothing?"

Naruto laughed. "I have no idea why you're dressed like that. That's how you showed up in the dungeon while Gaara and I were escaping. It was well-timed actually. It would have been much riskier to try and rescue you from Sasuke's bed."

"I was sleeping with that creep!?"

"We don't know that for sure," Gaara stated. "It didn't seem like it."

"What do you mean?" Sakura said.

"Sasuke probably would avoid sexual contact with you. It could have triggered a heightened emotional state similar to that of one you would have remembered." Naruto supplied. "For whatever he was planning, he would have needed you to be clueless."

"Please tell that's not why I have my memory back," Sakura said, her face twisting into an expression of repulsion.

Naruto laughed. "Actually that's a good story. We were in the midst of escaping and you just showed up. You were probably looking for answers to your identity, but it doesn't really matter. I sprung Gaara and he stepped out and kissed you and apparently the force of his sexiness overpowered you and you fainted."

Sakura blushed heavily and looked over at Gaara who was starring straight ahead. To an outsider he might have looked really focused on running, but to Sakura it seemed as if he was concentrated on something else.

"Do you think it's because you love him?" Naruto asked after a few moments of silence.

"What?" Sakura asked, genuinely confused.

"Do you think you regained your memories when you kissed Gaara because you love him?" Naruto pressed again. Sakura looked over at Gaara, who still had the same expression. She said nothing.

* * *

Sakura was shaken awake by Naruto some hours later. She wondered if she felt so exhausted because of something that had happened before she regained her memories; something she (ironically) could no longer remember. She truly hoped not.

"Where are we?"

"Suna," Gaara answered quietly.

"Oh," Sakura said in response.

She was ashamed of herself. She had probably hurt Gaara very deeply by not answering Naruto's question earlier. He had probably taken Sakura's silence as a negative. In truth, Sakura was unsure of her feelings for the Demon of Love. She almost wanted to laugh at the name. She was sure it had been given because of the tattoo on Gaara's forehead, but for her...she associated Gaara and love very differently than that.

The name was interesting. Gaara was surely no demon. Sometimes bitter? Yes. Powerful? Certainly. A evil creature from hell? Not so much. She supposed it had to do with the name of the organization. The two of them, Naruto and Gaara, were so odd. She suspected that they were slightly more than human, what with the way Gaara was able to manipulate sand and the speed at and strength that Naruto possessed, but demons? Hardly.

Not that she had turned out to be much of a cherry blossom herself...

Sakura sighed. She was just trying to distract herself. She knew she had to think about Naruto's question. Soon.

She watched as Naruto and Gaara pitched camp. She had offered to help but Naruto told her to rest, so she settled for watching the boys make a fire a few feet away from a lean-to and set up some leaves and moss for bedding. It wasn't exactly hotel service, but it was better than nothing.

Her eyes followed Gaara as he rubbed the wood to make a fire. He seemed very focused again. He was probably keeping his hands busy so his mind wouldn't wander to the pain he was probably feeling.

Sakura thought back to the Gaara she had first met. The one she was terrified of. The one who had nearly killed her. Juxtaposed with the Gaara that had kissed her before the battle, the one who had restored her memories, the one that was angry when Naruto acted like a pervert, the one that shared a sunset...

Did she love him? Love wasn't an emotion she was used to. She cared about him, yes, but how could she be sure that the clenching in her chest was really love?

Sakura got up and stood behind Gaara as he was making the fire. She watched his hands at first. They were rather dirty. His hair was heavy from dirt and matted to his head in some places from sweat. His clothes were torn and he kind of smelled like urine.

She noticed all of these things, but didn't move away. She just watches his hands as a small line of smoke wound up from the pile of wood and leaves. Gaara bent to blow gently on the flame, coaxing it into existence. There was a glow as the fire spread, eating the leaves greedily and then moving to consume the wood.

Apparently satisfied with his work, Gaara stood up and turned to face Sakura. He didn't look surprised to see her standing there, but Sakura hadn't expected him to. He didn't ignore her though. He looked into her eyes, his blank.

"Is there something you need?" Gaara asked, his deep voice emotionless.

"I think so," Sakura said. She pushes herself onto her toes so that she could gently press her lips to his. She pulled away and then looked at her feet. "I... What Naruto said earlier made me think, and I think I might love you, but I don't know. I'd like to try at least. I understand if you don't want to take that kind of a risk. I mean I know that if I--"

"Sakura," Gaara said, sounding annoyed.

Sakura looked up at him. "Yes?"

"Shut up," he said.

"Okay," Sakura said quietly. She understood. She had hurt him, rejected him twice. He deserved to be angry. She looked at her feet. She had on only a pair of slippers.

"Kiss me again?"

"What?" Sakura asked, confused.

Gaara just smiled softly and leaned down to capture her lips in his own.

END CHAPTER FIFTEEN

* * *

**READ THIS!**

**A/N: Okay so this ending was really fun to anyone says this is really cheesy, they can shut up. xP **

**So as you can tell this story is mostly winding down, and therefore getting harder to write because I don't have as much freedom to play with the plot. There's a lot of dimension to Naruto's character (and Gaara's as well)that I don't think I'm going to have time to explore. Maybe there will be a side story? Let me know if you'd like to see something like that.****  
**

**I'm not sure whether the next chapter will be the last one, but probably. I thank you all for your patience with me throughout this crazy roller-coaster of a story that I can't seem to find an ending to.**


	16. Sand

**Hey everyone! Now I know you were probably expecting a full length chapter and, truthfully, so was I, but when I started writing this, it just seemed so finished. After I had struggled with whether or not this would be a happy ending -- I was thinking of another ending where Sakura dies -- I decided that the story was already told and just needed a few finishing touch words. So, here they are, your eight hundred finishing touches.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any affiliated characters, settings, etc.**

* * *

EPILOUGE

It was about four in the morning. A young girl slept soundly; her short pink hair resting gently over her white pillows. The girl's fair skin was gleaming in the sunlight just peeking over the horizon.

"Hey hey lovebirds!" Naruto said, knocking loudly on the door frame.

"Ughh," Sakura groaned, as she turned over and buried her head into Gaara's bare side.

"Naruto, we both know that I hardly sleep, but do you think you try to extend a little more courtesy toward my wife," Gaara scolded his blond friend, leveling a deadly glare at his best friend.

"Hey Sakura, what _exactly_are you wearing?" Naruto said, ignoring the waves of anger radiating from Gaara.

"Naruto!" Sakura shrieked. "Get out!" Sakura was now fully awake.

"That's it," Gaara said, grabbing the sword that was leaning against the wall by the headboard, "I'm killing him." Gaara then threw the thick blankets off as he leapt from the bed.

Luckily for Naruto, just then, Temari walked into the room.

"Oh good. You're up," Temari said flatly.

"Can this wait?" Gaara said, not taking his eyes off Naruto. "I have to kill Naruto."

"Unfortunately not," Temari replied, "Kankuro wants you all in the counsel room in ten minutes. You too Sakura. Get up."

"Fine, fine," Sakura said literally rolling out of the bed. "Maybe one of these days we'll have a proper honeymoon."

Gaara grunted in affirmation as he sheathed his sword. He pulled his legs through his short pants and his arms through his lightweight – practically see through – shirt.

Sakura had spent the last several months in Suna, and she had only just begun to grown accustomed to the overwhelming heat. If Kohona was warm, Suna was blazing; after all, it was a desert nation. She had gotten married to Gaara with her bare feet in the sand. Moments after the most spectacular kiss she'd ever had in her life – her second kiss with Gaara – Gaara had asked Sakura to marry him. Sakura had sputtered something in shock and Naruto had warned Gaara that she might pass out again, but Gaara was patient. About a week later, Sakura agreed and Gaara's brother pronounced them man and wife that evening.

It turned out, that the leader that had run Gaara and his siblings out of Suna had been overthrown by a revolution led by Kankuro, Gaara's elder brother. Kankuro was a little louder than Gaara (he and Naruto got along very well), but he was the right leader for Suna. Kankuro had tried to convince Gaara that he was the rightful heir, but Gaara...

* * *

"I've had enough leadership for this lifetime, Kankuro," Gaara said shaking his head.

"But Gaara --" Temari began.

"No Temari," Gaara interrupted glaring. "This is not my nation to lead. It is Kankuro's. I will be his most trusted advisor whenever he needs me, but my love for Suna is not what it once was. I love other things now."

Gaara then turned to look at Sakura, who was standing with Naruto in the corner. She was still shocked at his request to marry her only hours ago. Naruto was providing excellent support; she wasn't sure if her knees could hold her up much longer. She was tired and dirty and hungry.

* * *

"What are you thinking about?" Gaara said softly, wrapping his arms around Sakura's waist.

"About when we first got here," Sakura said. "When you looked at me... you turned down ruling a kingdom for me."

Gaara laughed. "Well, I certainly didn't want to be king, but having you helped. I wouldn't be a good king, but I knew that I could be a good husband."

"It helps that you're a rich prince," Sakura laughed.

"Well I'm glad to see you married me for the right reasons."

Sakura watched Gaara laugh. She wondered if anyone besides Naruto had seen it before her. She loved when he laughed. She especially loved when she made him laugh. Gaara's laugh was like water: smooth and refreshing. Not deep and warm and infectious like Naruto's; Gaara's laugh was his own. To Sakura, there was no other sound she would rather hear.

"So are you read to go yet?" Gaara asked leaning against the door frame. "If we don't get out of here soon, I'm going to remember how cute you look in your gear, and then I don't know if we'll be able to leave."

Sakura laughed and followed Gaara out of their bedroom. They would go to Kankuro's council room and they would advise him about the appropriate actions to take against Kohona and the Uchihas, and then Gaara would growl about how much he hated Sasuke, and then Sakura would remind him that he didn't have to only hate.

She would remind him that love, even for a Demon, was always an option.

THE END

* * *

**Thanks for sticking with this story. I know its been a long and winding road, and I've come a long way as an author since I scribed the first words of Sakura's kidnapping and I'm glad I can finally file this story under 'Complete.' **


End file.
